Midgard s Walkers libro 1: viaje a geffen
by Arecanderu
Summary: La historia de Areku, un nuevo aventurero en el continente de RuneMidgard, y sus aventuras junto a personas que ira conociendo alrededor del mundo, sin saber su destino... en realidad es por eso por lo que comiensa su aventura
1. El inicio

Primero que nada, salu2 de parte de Areku (que soy yo xD). este es mi primer fic que hago y espero que les guste, si no… pues díganme que es lo que no les gusta y si esta a mi alcance lo corrijo. Bueno, mi ortografía en si no es muy buena, pero tampoco me pondré a escribir así: ola a tudoz, yo zoi Areku xD, o sea: voy a tratar de controlar mi ortografía

Esta es una historia que se me ha ocurrido hace ya un tiempo, y me gustaría compartirla, trata del RO (ragnarok online) y quizás hay algunos que no conozcan mucho de este juego, así que tratare de hacerlo para todo publico conocedor o no del RO xD

Mmm, creo que usualmente vendría la advertencia de: los personajes de este fan fic le pertenecen a la compañía X… pero técnicamente yo cree a casi todos los personajes… bah, lo dejare en: _**los personajes de este fan fic son basados en personajes del Ragnarok Online, creado por la corporación gravity**_

De aquí comienza el Fan fic, así que espero que les guste

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midgard´s walkers**

**Temporada 1: Morroc**

**Capitulo1: introducciones e inicios**

Midgard Kingdom es el reinado que gobierna casi todo el continente de Rune Midgard, el cual es un mundo ideal para los aventureros, porque no hay lugar donde la aventura no exista, desde hace mucho tiempo que los dioses, los demonios y los humanos estuvieron en una gran y cruel guerra, llamada la guerra santa, al final de la guerra santa se logro un pacto de paz entre las 3 razas

1000 años de paz han pasado, pero últimamente algo ha pasado y la paz se fue perdiendo, así han habido terremotos, tsunamis, e incluso la aparición de monstruos, incluso se decía que Ymir, el gigantesco ser que sostenía la paz, había perdido una parte, así fueron apareciendo aventureros, cientos… no, miles de aventureros, en busca de gloria, fama, fortuna entre otras cosas, el rey Tristan III decidió ayudar a los aventureros dándoles _**cotton shirt (camisas de algodón)**_ y un _**knife (cuchillo)**_ a los desempleados con ansias de aventuras, la camisa para abrigarse, y el cuchillo para defenderse, así muchos comienzan su viaje como **novices (novatos)**

**(Información saltable para los que juegan RO)**

Después de ser un Novato, van avanzando según su aspecto más fuerte en los distintos **cofradias, o trabajos**

Como los que poseen (**Nota:** usualmente) cualidades de líder y gran fuerza física se vuelven **swordman (espadachines)**

Los que tienen gran inteligencia y aptitudes para la magia (**Nota**: Ok OK, con eso ultimo creo que es obvio) se vuelven **mage (magos)**

Aquellos que poseen una gran puntería y habilidad con los arcos(**Nota:**por dios, creo que si estoy siendo muy obvio en algunas descripciones -.-) se vuelven **archer (arqueros)**

Esos que viven entre las sombras de las ciudades, sin tener mucha fuerza física, su agilidad y habilidad compensan todo, esos se vuelven **thieft (ladrón)**

Aquellos que dedican su vida a dios y a sus enseñanzas, siempre preocupados por el bienestar de los demás, se vuelven **acolyte (acolito)**

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, los que creen que sin el dinero no se puede vivir, los que te aseguran una gran ayuda, según ellos a un cómodo precio, se vuelven **merchant (mercaderes)**

(**Nota**: Cada "trabajo" tiene una ropa característica, lo que suele cambiar son los colores de esas ropas, si no saben como son las ropas de los trabajos, se puede revisar en google, ya que me tardaría mucho en describir cada 1 de las ropas)

**(/Información saltable si conoces el RO)**

A pesar que existen varias ciudades llenas de aventureros y aventuras, nuestra historia empieza en la capital de Rune Midgard, _**Prontera**_, donde se encuentra un chico que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que le depara el futuro, en realidad, esa es la razón por la que sonríe

**Ciudad: Prontera**

Prontera, al ser la capital es donde se inicia todo, ya que allí esta el castillo del rey Tristan III, allí el le da las cosas básicas (el cotton shirt y el knife) y allí es en donde comienzan los aventureros sus viajes, así que se puede ver como un chico de cabello blanco, piel trigueña, ojos azules casi negros, de unos 14 o 15 años, no era alto que digamos y su nombre es Areku **(novice) **(**Nota: **cada ves que describa a alguien pondré entre parentesis su "trabajo", para que sepan la ropa que llevan)

-bien, es aquí donde comienza mi viaje- dice un chico saliendo por la puerta sur de Prontera y que comenzaba a avanzar alejándose de la puerta hasta que se percata de algo -pero… ahora que lo pienso...¿a donde voy?- se pregunta Areku

En eso el chico saca un mapa en el que se puede ver todo el continente de Midgard y comienza a señalar con su dedo una ruta que partía de la puerta oeste Prontera hasta una ciudad en medio de áreas verdes, con letras grandes a bajo de la ciudad que decían: Geffen

-bien¡llego la hora de ir hacia Geffen!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que se iba hacia el suroeste

En su camino Areku se encontró con unas criaturas amigables que parecían gotas o gelatina pero rosas, con un rostro sonriente (**Nota: **sus caras son algo como un :3) esas criaturas se llamaban poring, los cuales traían manzanas dentro, así que en un momento de hambre no dudo en lanzarse contra uno de ellos para obtener su comida, entonces el abre su mochila para guardar las cosas que tenia eres poring y se dio cuenta de algo

-¿uh?... un momento… ¿¡QUE PASO CON MIS VIVERES!?- exclamo el novice, hasta que comenzó a recordar

Flashback---

Se puede ver al chico en un hotel guardando todas sus cosas en su maleta, hasta que coge una bolsa con provisiones y se come una manzana, al momento de querer poner la bolsa dentro de su mochila, por distraerse con la manzana la pone fuera de la mochila sin querer, y como estaba emocionado por que iniciaba su viaje por el mundo ni cuenta se dio

Fin del mini flashback---

-¡rayos!- dijo el torpe chico –no me queda otra mas que seguir consiguiendo comida…- en eso ve que comienzan a pasar varios porings y el comienza a babear al verlos, ellos se percatan y al ver que el estaba armado, hicieron lo único que podían hacer… correr

-¡no corran que solo quiero lo que tienen dentro!- después de tratar de perseguirles, vio como se escondieron detrás de un lobo del desierto (**dessert wolf**) el cual NO estaba feliz de verle entrar a su territorio, cuando Areku iba a alejarse de el, lentamente nota que detrás de el ya habían unos 3 lobos mas, así que viendo que no le quedaba otra, saco su cuchilloy una manzana

-liiiiiinnnndooooosss perrriiiiitoooos-dijo lentamente Areku

En eso vio que el 1 de los lobos iba a saltar sobre el, rápidamente corto la manzana en 2 y dejo caer una justo donde el estaba y otra a lo lejos, el sabia que los Porings no pueden resistirse a coger lo que encuentren en el suelo, así que todos comenzaron a rebotar a toda velocidad hacia esa mitad de manzana, así Areku aprovecha a los porings para usarlos como barrera contra ese lobo, y como vieron el otro pedazo de manzana todos fueron a toda velocidad en esa dirección, llevándose al lobo consigo, aprovecho ese instante para correr por su vida, ya que los lobos no estaban felices que por su culpa atropellen a su amigo

Un rato después…

**Lugar: Sogart dessert **desierto de Sogart

-¡fiuf!, que… bueno… que… funciono- dijo entrecortado ya que estaba cogiendo aire –pero… ¿ahora donde estoy?- para cuando reviso a su alrededor lo único que vio fue arena y nada mas, se percato muy tarde que entro en el terrible e interminable desierto de Sogart

Así el siguió andando sin tener ni la mas remota idea de a donde iba, las manzanas que tenia fueron su única fuente de alimento por varias horas, hasta que se le acabaron, pero aun trataba de mantener el optimismo -voy a morir... - (**Nota: **err… eso no era lo que me esperaba escuchar) después de dicho esto, escucho unos sonidos muy raros, como metal yendo por la arena

-¿uh?... ¡AHHHHHH!- grito Areku al ver como escorpiones gigantes (comparados con los normales) se acercaban a el a gran velocidad, acompañados de unos no-tan viejos amigos –AAAAHHHH ¡LOBOS!- así que hizo, lo que tenia que hacer, otra ves, correr por su vida, otra ves -si sobrevivo a esto, terminare con un buen físico, sobre todo en la piernas- dijo casi sonriendo Areku (**Nota: **si, a eso me refería con optimismo :D)

Así después de 30 minutos de correr sin descanso, perdió a los monstruos que le perseguían, pero se perdió aun más (**Nota: **si es que eso es posible) así quedándose sin energías, bajo el ardiente sol y dijo:

-este… no es… un… buen día- justo antes de desmayarse en la arena, así un rato después, solo se puede ver como una silueta se le acercaba

**Continuara…**

**Preview del capitulo 2: **hola soy Areku y… bueno, me estoy muriendo apenas comenzó mi aventura X.x… ¿uh?¿quien eres tu?... ¡que haces con mis cosas!, no se pierdan el próximo episodio de Midgard´s walkers: _**Morroc, la ciudad del desierto**_

Odio el desierto...

* * *

bueno lector(es) los vere... en cualquier momento, pero subire otro capitulo el sabado o viernes xD salu2 and be happy 


	2. Morroc

Bueno, acá pongo el 2do capítulo de mi fan fic, así que espero que les guste queridos lectores… si es que alguien esta lee esto T.T, ah si, ahora tengo que colocar el "clasico" disclamer

**Disclamer: todos los personajes, estan basados en los personajes creados por graviti corp... y es de fin NETAMENTE lucrativo estoy ganando dinero cada ves que lees esto de aca, asi que, haber que haces graviti, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof cof (puro sarcasmo la ultima parte... y me refiero a la risa xD), sigan leyendo por favor **

**Capitulo 2: Morroc, la ciudad del desierto**

En el capítulo anterior, vimos a un nuevo aventurero llamado Areku, que gracias a su "gran" sentido de orientación termino yendo al sur en ves del oeste, terminando así en el inmenso desierto de Sogart, tras ser perseguido por lobos del desierto y escorpiones, no logro otra cosa sino perderse… mas aún, así vagando varias horas sin rumbo bajo el radiante sol y la caliente arena, llegado así al punto que no pudo mas y termino desmayándose en la arena, y allí es donde comienza el capitulo de ahora

**Ciudad: Morroc**

Todo se veía negro, Areku estaba preguntándose donde estaba, así que decidió hacer algo, abrir los ojos

-¿donde estoy?- se pregunto Areku al despertarse, vio a su alrededor y noto que estaba en un cuarto, el estaba echado en una cama para 1 persona, además había una mesa con una silla, un estante vacío y con telarañas, vio una ventana por la que entraba una gran cantidad de luz, 1 sola ventana era suficiente para iluminar todo el lugar, una puerta de madera, de apariencia poco estable, ya que se veía como la luz pasaba por varias partes de esa puerta, al analizar mejor el lugar, se percato que los muros eran hechos de piedra y eran color arena, se hubiera quedado examinando mas el lugar, de no ser que escucho una voz masculina que le dijo:

-valla, veo que despertaste-

Rápidamente Areku volteo a ver quien le hablaba, era un chico cabello marrón muy oscuro, casi negro, piel trigueña, ligeramente mas oscura que la de Areku, ojos marrones, un poco mas claros que su cabello, tenia alrededor de 14 o 15 años, y era un poco mas alto que Areku **(thieft) **(como ya dije en el cap anterior, pongo entre paréntesis el trabajo que tiene cada quien para que sepan que ropa lleva) bueno, terminando de verle, Areku dijo:

-oh, si, ya desperté… pero¿donde estoy? y ¿como llegue hasta aquí?- le pregunto Areku al extraño

-pues, en orden, estas en mi casa, dentro de Morroc, llegaste acá porque te encontré en el desierto por los alrededores, mientras cazaba **drops**(**Nota:** los drops son como los porings, solo que naranjas y habitan en el desierto) así que luego de ver que no traías nada de valor, te traje acá a mi casa- explico el chico a lo que Areku responde

-ooohhh, 1 pregunta mas¿Quién eres tú?-

-pues, mi nombre es Riosu, y ahora que lo mencionas¿Cuál es tu nombre?- respondio y pregunto el chico identificado como Riosu

-pues, yo soy Arecanderu Kabariosu, Areku para los amigos- respondió Areku con una sonrisa

-ósea, otro aventurero mas- dijo Riosu a lo que respondió rápidamente Areku

-¡te equivocas¡yo no soy un aventurero más del montón!-

-¿ah si? y ¿que es lo que te hace _**tan**_ especial?- dijo Riosu

-pues… ¡ningún otro aventurero tiene mi gran, increíble y noble misión!- exclamo Areku

-¿y esa cual es?- pregunto Riosu, a lo cual Areku responde

-es no mas ni menos que…-

-¿si?- dijo con interés Riosu

-¡¡buscar una gran, increíble y noble misión!!- continuo Areku, a lo cual respondió Riosu cayéndose de espalda estilo anime, y al momento de reincorporarse dijo:

-¡¿ese es el motivo de tu aventura?!- dijo sin creerlo Riosu

-¡si!, increíble ¿no?- dijo con una gran sonrisa Areku

--es el motivo mas tonto que he escuchado en mi vida-- pensó Riosu, para luego decir –pues… bah, que tanta cosa, te lo diré de frente, es el motivo mas tonto que he escuchado en mi vida- a lo que Areku responde

-¡¿y?! que tiene, a diferencia de casi todos los demás aventureros, mi aventura si tiene un motivo- a lo que responde Riosu

-tienes razón -.-, pero bueno, ahora es el momento que yo te pregunte a ti¿Qué hacías en el desierto, sin víveres, solo y sin nada interesante mas que ese cuchillo? _y eso que tampoco es la gran cosa_- diciendo lo ultimo en voz baja, de tal manera que Areku no le escucho, y este ultimo le responde

-pues, creo que me salí un poco de mi camino- dijo viendo el piso

-¿y se puede saber a donde querías ir?- le pregunto Riosu

-pues, sali desde prontera a Geffen¿eso esta lejos?- le respondió/pregunto Areku, cuya respuesta le fue respondida en un tono de voz que no esperaba

-¡¡COMO RAYOS TERMINASTE EN MORROC SI ES QUE TE DIRIGIAS A GEFFEN¡ESO ESTA A UNA DIRECCIÓN CASI CONTRARIA DESDE PRONTERA!- le grito Riosu

-pues… creo que me perdí un poco- respondió en voz baja Areku

--un… ¡¿poco?!-- pensó Riosu

-bueno, gracias por salvarme, pero tengo que irme hacia geffen- dice Areku justo antes de levantarse e irse por la puerta, para que segundos después vuelva a entrar diciendo –err… ¿y mis cosas?-

-jejeje, deberías saber que soy un ladrón- dijo Riosu mientras que sostenía una mochila además de un cuchillo

-¡oye¡¡esas son mis cosas!!... y mi cuchillo¡DEJALAS!- en eso Areku comienza a correr hacia Riosu, con intención de recuperar sus cosas, hasta que Riosu solo sonrió y dijo

_**Hiding**_(**Nota: esconderse**)

Despues de que Riosu dijo eso, desapareció de la vista de Areku, usando así una de las técnicas características de los ladrones, **Hiding**, después de desaparecer solo se escuchaba su voz que decia:

**-**_bienvenido a morroc, novato_**-**

**-**arg… maldito…- en eso el comienza a acercarse a donde estaba Riosu justo antes de desaparecer, pero por mas que buscaba no le encontraba, pero cuando busco bajo de la cama, sintió como le pateaban en la espalda –¡ouch!- en eso Areku voltea y solo ve como la ventana estaba abierta –maldición, ese maldito me engaño… pero veamos si llega lejos- en eso el novato de cabello blanco va corriendo hacia la ventana y salta.

Cuando sale de la casa termina en medio de un GRAN numero de gente, no era lo que esperaba de una ciudad en mitad del desierto, y así el comienza a buscar entre toda la gente, hasta que ve a un Ladrón de cabello marrón casi negro, asi que Areku corre hacia el y le coge del hombro y le dice

-¡te atrape¡devuélveme mis cosas!- en eso el ladrón solo alza las manos y suelta una bolsa con monedas

-ya, esta bien, me atrapaste, sabia que era un error robarle a un **swordman**, porfavor, no me haga nada- suplica el ladrón

-¿uh¿swordman?- en eso jala de su hombro y le voltea y al verle la cara se da cuenta que no era Riosu –rayos, me equivoque de persona-

-oye...¡TU NO ERES EL SWORDMAN AL QUE LE ROBE!, DAME MI DINERO- le reclama el ladrón

-Dinero conseguido de tal manera no merece que le llames tuyo… ademas ahorita ando pobre y…- en eso ve en un acto siguiente, como Areku vuelve a correr por su vida mientras ese ladrón le perseguía, junto a otros 2 ladrones, los cuales se unieron a la persecución cuando escucharon a su amigo decir que le devolviera su dinero.

Así la persecución duro otro rato, a pesar de haber tanta gente, simplemente no les interesaba el asunto o creían que era un grupo de chicos jugando, así Areku con su "gran" sentido de orientación, termino en un callejón sin salida, y el ladrón de cabello marrón dice:

-muy bien chico, es momento que pagues- a lo que Areku responde

-OK¿cuanto es?, justo acabo de conseguir una buena cantidad de…- en eso el ladrón le interrumpe

-no te quieras pasar de listo muchacho…- en eso los 3 sacan sus cuchillos, y cuando van a atacar al chico, escuchan una voz

-valla, atacando entre 3 a un pobre novato desarmado, no puedo creer que se hagan llamar ladrones unos cobardes como ustedes- en eso todos buscan a quien dijo eso, y ven la silueta de una persona en un techo

-¿que¡¿quien eres tu?!- dijo 1 de los 2 ladrones acompañantes, el cual recibió una respuesta, un piedraso en medio de sus ojos, cosa que hizo que caiga al piso

-¡¿q-que?!- dijo el ladron #2, el cual _**también **_recibió su respuesta en la cara, solo que en este caso fue una bota, y allí se dejo ver la persona, no era otro más que Riosu, el cual ahora tenia un cuchillo con la hoja doblada, posiblemente para causar mas daño en el enemigo al clavárselo, bueno, volviendo al tema, Areku se sorprendió al ver a Riosu, ya que el no creía que fuera el quien le salvase, y Areku dijo:

-¡Riosu!, no esperaba verte aquí ya que…- antes que le dejara terminar, el único ladrón en pie de los que perseguían a Areku trata de atacar a Riosu aprovechando que le estaba hablando, pero Riosu rápidamente le esquiva y le comienza a dar a una gran velocidad una serie de cortes, cosa que dejo al ladrón en el piso, con toda su ropa cortada, y desmallado, sin heridas de gravedad, y Riosu al ver a su oponente en el piso dice:

-valla, tuve que contenerme para no hacerle mucho daño- Areku quedo asombrado por la velocidad de los cortes, pero el vio algo raro en ellos, en realidad no eran cortes tan rápidos, sino lo que vio fue que cada movimiento que hacia con el cuchillo le aparecían 2 cortes al ladrón y él, lleno de dudas le pregunta:

-wow¿que fue eso?, no eran golpes normales¿y porque volviste si simplemente pudiste dejarme acá y que me maten esos?... ¿¡y que hiciste con mis cosas!?- a lo que Riosu responde:

-otra ves, en orden: 1: esa es una de las técnicas de las que estoy mas orgulloso, los ladrones le llamamos _**double Slash**_, consta en que cada corte que damos con un cuchillo haga 2 cortes, me tomo mucho tiempo aprenderla a la perfección, 2: simplemente no podía dejar que te maten así sin mas, además esos no son mas que una vergüenza para los ladrones, y 3: acá están- en eso le da sus cosas a Areku –solo necesitaba tu cuchillo para recuperar el mió, lo tenia un drop, esos malditos me cogieron desprevenido, además no tienes nada que me sirva-

-tienes razón, lo único que necesitaba era mi cuchillo, en mi mochila solo tenia aire… y creo que quizás algo de polvo- mientras Areku abría su mochila, la volteaba y la agitaba para demostrar que no caía nada –bueno, gracias por salvarme... otra ves, te debo 2 jejeje-

-OK, bueno, me lo pagaras algún día- respondió Riosu

-si, tienes razón, bueno, tengo que seguir mi viaje a Geffen, solo tendré que seguir mis pasos y volver a Prontera¡nos vemos!- en eso Areku se va corriendo, a lo que Riosu dice:

-valla¿así de simple se va después que le salve la vida 2 veces?- en eso el va a salir del callejón sin salida, para ver como Areku corría de vuelta hacia el… bueno, caminaba, totalmente exhausto y sucio, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas, y solo avían pasado segundos y el dice:

-., debo estar cerca, reconozco este ladrón-

-¬.¬ etto… ¿siquiera saliste de Morroc?- le pregunto Riosu

-no estoy seguro, juraría haber visto momias, luego insectos como hormigas… al final vi una chica con ropa amarilla y una gran campana… al final terminé acá (**Nota:** todos son lugares MUY lejanos a Morroc, acepto el de las hormigas y el de las momias, todo ese viaje seria un equivalente a decir que voy desde México a EEUU luego a centro América, luego a Chile, luego a Inglaterra y volver a México, en unos segundos)-

-valla, comienzo a pensar que si vuelves a salir solo no me podrás pagar esas 2 que me debes- dijo el joven ladrón

-¿entonces porque no me acompañas?- dijo Areku, abriendo lo mas que pudo los ojos, tratando de hacer los puppy eyes, aunque no le salio del todo bien

-¡¿que?!- dijo Riosu –¿que te acompañe?... mmm… bueno, acá tengo un hogar donde estar y…- en eso se escucha un estruendo –¿qu-que fue eso?- esa fue una pregunta que Areku le responde

-pues, _**eso**_ es algo que iba a decirte, tu casa se estaba por caer, cuando la vi desde adentro, vi que lo único que la sostenía era una columna de piedras y no estaba nada estable, además desde acá puedo ver como el techo de tu casa esta en el suelo- mientras que señalaba detrás de el con su pulgar, y en efecto, la casa de Riosu estaba en el suelo, así que Riosu sin mas excusas (**Nota: ni casas**) suspiro y dijo:

-OK, acepto tu propuesta- cosa que Areku respondió con un:

-¡yuuuuuujuuuu!, por fin alguien se ha unido a mi grupo-

-etto… creo que si- dijo Riosu con una gota de sudor en su nuca –bueno, creo que seria mejor que comencemos el viaje-

-por supuesto¡vamos hacia geffen!- dijo así con una gran sonrisa Areku, ahora es cuando por fin su grupo consiguió su segundo integrante

**Continuara…**

**Preview del capitulo 3**: hola, soy Areku, por fin mi grupo esta creciendo, ya cuenta con 2 integrantes… pero, tenemos que atravesar el desierto de Sogart… cosa que no es nada fácil… oh rayos¿otra ves ustedes?, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Midgard´s Walkers: **viaje por el desierto**

Err… ¿la patita?

* * *

bueno, aca esta el 2do capítulo de mi fanfic, el miercoles ya pondre otro capítulo, bueno, si es que alguien esta leyendo esto, gracias y porfavor deja reviews... y si nadie esta leyendo esto... me siento ignorado T.T


	3. viaje por el desierto

**Ah si, el "disclamer", todos los personajes están basados en los de graviti, los cuales aun no me encuentras ni saben de todo lo que gano diario muajajajajaja**

Capítulo 3: Viaje el desierto

En el capítulo anterior, Areku conoció a Riosu un habilidoso ladrón, el cual, por honor a su trabajo, le robó tanto sus cosas como su cuchillo, al final Areku queda rodeado y desarmado, pero llega Riosu y le salva, y luego de varios malentendidos y de entender ciertas cosas, Riosu se unió a Areku en su viaje, y así es como comienza el capítulo de ahora

**Ciudad: Morroc**

Se encontraban en la ciudad, después de comprar víveres, comenzaron a hablar sobre su viaje

-bien, ¿a donde es que piensas ir ahora?- pregunto Riosu a Areku

-pues, tenia pensado ir a Prontera y luego a Geffen- le respondió el Novato

-pues, ese no seria un inconveniente, si no fuera por un pequeño problema- dijo el ladrón

-¿cual?- pregunto Areku, cuya respuesta fue que Riosu alza su mano señalando detrás de el

-ese- mientras Areku voltea y ve a lo _**muy**_ lejos un _**inmenso**_ tornado de arena –si vamos en línea Recta a Prontera tendremos que atravesar la tormenta de arena, y eso **NO** te lo recomiendo-

-¿entonces?- pregunto el Areku – ¿como llegaremos a Prontera?-

-pues… podríamos tomar el camino más seguro… corrijo el _UNICO_ camino seguro es rodeando la tormenta, últimamente han estado durando días las tormentas de arena, así que iremos a Payon para reaprovisionarnos y luego iremos a Prontera-

-me parece bien, siempre y cuando no pasemos mucho tiempo en el desierto- dijo Areku mientras todos… bueno, los 2 decidieron salir de Morroc ahora en dirección a Payon, la ciudad en medio de los bosques o la ciudad de los arqueros.

**Lugar: Desierto de Sogart**

Ahora nuestros protagonistas están de vuelta en el largo desierto de Sogart, cosa que le trajo recuerdos a Areku

-oh si, recuerdo que aquí fue donde me encontraste- dijo Areku al ladrón

-si… ¿como recuerdas ese lugar si estabas desmallado?- pregunto Riosu, el cual se sintió ignorado al ver que Areku seguía con sus recuerdos

-hasta acá me persiguieron esos Lobos y escorpiones- dijo emocionado Areku –por acá me quede sin víveres y ¡por acá fue donde se me cayo el agua!-

-¿te pones feliz al recordar todo eso?- le pregunto Riosu, al cual Areku le responde con un:

-claro, suelo tener mala memoria, ¡pero recuerdo perfectamente los lugares!... cosa rara ya que todo el paisaje debería de haber cambiado ya que el viento mueve la arena… pero igual le reconozco- diciendo eso ultimo con una gran sonrisa a lo que respondió Riosu con una risita nerviosa y una gota de sudor en su nuca

--que raro que es este chico… aunque al menos es optimista-- pensó Riosu

Y así continuaron nuestros protagonistas, por una hora… 2 horas… 3 horas… 4 ¡HORAS!, ambos estaban cansados, más Areku que Riosu, este último con las justas parecía cansado, mientras que Areku estaba casi por arrastrarse en el suelo, tenia los brazos caídos y la espalda encorvada y dijo:

-¿ya llegamos?- a lo que Riosu le responde:

-todavía no, es un laaaaaaaaaargo desierto-

-pero… ¿a donde íbamos?- pregunto Areku, cosa que hizo que Riosu cayera de espaldas y le responde molesto:

-¿acaso no prestaste atención a lo que te explique hace un rato?-

-pues… creo que dijiste algo sobre arena… Payon… y dijiste que llegaríamos a Prontera, ¿o me equivoco?- su respuesta fue un golpe en la cabeza que le dejo un chinchon -ouch X.x-

-eso fue por no prestar atención a lo que te dije- en eso ambos siguieron con su trayecto por un rato mas, hasta que vieron un pequeño perrito acercarse a ellos, y Areku reacciona a su aparición con:

-wow!, ¡un perrito!- mientras se agacha a acariciarle, cosa que Riosu no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde y le grito

-NO, ¡NO LE TOQUES!- su aviso llego muy tarde, Areku ya había acariciado al perrito, el cual se asusto y reacciono con un ladrido, cosa que hizo que se acercaran unos lobos del desierto que rodearon a los 2 aventureros -ese "perrito" es la cría de un lobo del desierto, y ellos cuidan MAS sus crías que a su territorio- dijo riosu mientras comiensa a sacar su daga

-err… ¿ups?- fue todo lo que dijo Areku antes de que uno de los lobos le saltase encima, cosa que el logro esquivar con las justas y saco su cuchillo –rayos, parece que no nos dejaran correr-

-lastimosamente tienes razón- dijo Riosu mientras esquivo a un lobo y le dio un corte, cosa que hizo que este aullara… atrayendo aun MAS lobos –no me esperaba que esto pasara- viendo que ahora habían al menos unos 10 lobos a su alrededor formando un círculo

-no se porque, pero tengo la _**ligera**_impresión que estamos en problemas- dijo Areku al ver que estaban rodeados, así que viendo eso, los lobos saltaron sobre los aventureros

Hubo un lobo en específico que estaba que miraba a Areku desde el principio, y Areku le reconoce y dice

-errr… creo que a este lobo, hice que le arrollaran un grupo de porings- después de decir eso el lobo comenzó a ladrar para intimidar a Areku, cosa que _**si**_ tubo efecto, así que aprovecho ese momento para lanzársele encima, Areku rápidamente, por mas intimidado que este por el lobo logro saltar a un lado, grave error, ya que cayo al piso y otro lobo le salto encima, estando en el piso no podía esquivarle, pero antes que le cayera encima, Riosu llega y le da un golpe que le lanza al suelo, aparentemente Riosu ya avía acabado con eso de 3 lobos

-oye, ten mas cuidado, jeje, ahora me debes 3 ¿no?- dijo Riosu, pero para su mala suerte, no vio a un lobo abalanzársele, cosa que le derribo, y eso de 4 lobos mas también saltaron encima de el, Areku rápidamente se levanto y grito

-¡RIOSU!- así que él comenzó a correr para ayudar a su amigo, 1 lobo salto hacia él, y casi inconcientemente le esquiva, salta por encima de otro lobo y cuando llega hasta su amigo coge su cuchillo y le ataca a uno de los lobos, y allí paso algo muy extraño, al momento de dar el golpe hubo una pequeña explosión de fuego que hizo que todos los lobos cayeran al suelo dejando a su amigo –Riosu, ¿estas bien?- pregunto un preocupado Areku

-si… estoy bien… pero… ¿que fue eso?- dijo Riosu refiriéndose a esa pequeña explosión

-pues… no sé, simplemente me preocupe… y pensé en alejarlos a todos esos lobos- dijo un ahora perplejo Areku, el cual volvió a centrarse en el combate cuando uno de los lobos se levantó, y cuando Areku iba a atacar, Riosu le detuvo, se puso en posición de combate y dijo:

-bueno, gracias a eso al menos solo quedan unos 2 lobos, me encargo de ellos en un instante- y así como lo dijo, lo cumplió, fue corriendo hacia ellos con su cuchillo en mano, y solo se vio como en un instante el termino detrás de ellos, y de pronto, que parecían estar intactos, aparecieron una serie de cortadas alrededor de su cuerpo

-wow, buena técnica, acabaste con los lobos en un instante- dijo Areku

-jeje, tú también hiciste tu parte, si no hubieras atacado a esos lobos, fácil que ahora no estaría de pie- dijo Riosu, a lo que Areku le responde:

-bueno, en tal caso… si te debía 3 y te salve, solo te debo 2 jejeje- en eso ambos se rieron de ese comentario, y después de descansar un rato continuaron con su viaje, eso de 1 hora mas de viaje, y otra vuelta, Areku estaba totalmente exhausto y aburrido y dice:

-¿ya llegamos?-

-no-

-¿ya llegamos?-

-¡no!-

-¿ya llegamos?-

-NO-

-¿ya llega…?- en eso le cae un golpe en la cabeza a Areku y le sale un chinchon

-¡ya te dije que aun no llegamos!... no, espérate, ya llegamos-

-...¬.¬- esas fueron las caras que puso Areku, en ese orden, y cuando sube la mirada ve que estaban en un lugar mas tranquilo, seguían pisando arena, pero había un río afrente de ellos, al otro lado del río había un gran cambio, en ese lado había un paisaje totalmente diferente, se veía una tierra verde, totalmente fértil, con árboles, bosques y todo eso, lo único que unía ambas zonas era un puente de madera en el río

-bien, atravesando ese puente entraremos en los alrededores de Payon- explico Riosu y Areku dice:

-entonces… ¿ya llegamos?- POW!, esa fue la respuesta que recibió departe del puño de Riosu, en su cabeza –OK, tomare eso como un: si o- con un chinchon y ojos en forma de remolino –bueno, ¡ahora solo queda caminar un poco mas y ya llegaremos!- dijo Areku sonriendo, así que emocionado comenzó a correr hacia el puente, pero después de dar unos pocos paso cae al suelo con sus ojos en forma de remolino

Aparentemente el no estaba acostumbrado a estar caminando 5-6 horas casi sin descanso, además de que el ya estaba algo cansado de su ultima visita al desierto, así que Riosu tomo una decisión

-bueno, pronto oscurecerá, mejor será que descansemos aquí, solo acerquémonos más al Río-

Así Riosu arrastro a Areku hasta el río, lo metió en un saco de papas mientras el alistaba su bolsa de dormir (**Nota:** no pregunten de donde sacan las bolsas de dormir)

-disculpa, no tenia otra bolsa- dijo Riosu a Areku, el cual aun seguía inconciente

Así que después de colocar las bolsas comenzó a recoger agua del río, para ese punto del día ya esta anocheciendo, Riosu sabia bien que esa era una zona segura, así que el prosiguió a irse a dormir.

Una horas después, era luna nueva, era una noche oscura y siniestra, y se podía ver claramente una silueta no humana acercárseles a los aventureros, lentamente… y rebotando.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ambos aventureros estaban dormidos, hasta que se despertaron (**Nota:** sin comentarios), bueno hasta que 1 se despertó, Areku se despierta y da un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba para perder la pereza, se sobo los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el saco de papas, al momento de pararse se cae de cara contra el suelo, y así después de luchar un rato se suelta y logra salirse de la bolsa, rápidamente volteo a ver a su compañero, el cual seguía dormido, y así Areku le dice

-oye, Riosu, ¿estás dormido?- y Riosu no le respondió, así que aprovecho ese momento para vengarse que le deje en un saco de papas, se acerca a su oído y gritar: -¡**TE PREGUNTE SI ESTABAS DORMIDOOOOO**!- rápidamente Riosu se levanta alterado por el grito, al saber quien le despertó de esa forma, le responde

-si, MUCHO que estoy dormido ¬.¬- y sin previo aviso Areku coge un poco de agua y se la hecha en la cara, empapándole y dice:

-¿ahora si estas despierto?- y su respuesta fue una serie de golpes que le dejo un chinchon sobre otro –OK, tomare eso como un sí X.x-

-baka… - en eso al momento de levantarse apoya su mano derecha al costado de su cintura y se percata de algo, algo faltaba allí, comenzó a buscar y se dio cuenta que no estaba su daga –¡¿QUE?!-

-¿que paso?- le pregunto Areku a lo que Riosu le responde

-¡NO ESTA MI DAGA!-

-¿como que no está?- en eso Areku también revisa en su cintura y ve que no estaba su cuchillo, cuando reviso en su mochila tampoco había nada, lo de la mochila era normal, pero solo tenia la funda de su cuchillo y nada mas, cuando Riosu revisa entre sus cosas se da cuenta de algo, no tenia nada, rebusco en bolsillos, mochila y otras cosas y veo que no tenia nada, nada de nada, asi que ambos dijeron lo siguiente al unisono

-¡NO ESTAN MIS COSAS!... aunque no tenia nada- esa ultima parte dicha solo por Areku

**Continuara…**

**Preview del capítulo 4: **holas, soy Riosu, veo que ahora estamos sin nada, al costado del río, y estamos buscando al ladrón que se llevo nuestras cosas, mientras que ahora nos encontramos en este lío aun tenemos que avanzar… cosa que no creo que pueda sin mi daga, ni se te ocurra perderte el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s Walkers: **entrando al bosque de Payon**

¡¿Que tiene de malo ese nombre?!


	4. entrando al bosque

**Disclamer: acá la gran mayoría de personajes que aparecerán en este fanfic, son inspirados en los creados por graviti, dios bendiga que no soy español, así la SGAE no me cobrara :D… espero X.x**

Capítulo 4: entrando al bosque de Payon

En el capítulo anterior, por fin habían comenzado su travesía por el desierto nuestros aventureros, tras unas "pocas" 6 u 7 horas de viaje y unas dificultades, llegaron al límite del desierto de Sogart y los bosques de Payon, acamparon… bueno, durmieron al aire libre cerca al rió, y al despertar vieron que no tenían nada mas que su ropa y mochilas vacías y así es como comienza el capitulo de hoy…

**Lugar: limites del desierto de Sogart**

Tras buscar y re-buscar por todos lados sus cosas, se dieron con la mala noticia que no estaban en ningún lugar y llegaron a una conclusión

-no han robado- dijo Riosu, con MUY pocos ánimos -rayos, ahora no sé si podamos llegar hasta Payon siquiera-

-¿porque lo dices?- pregunto Areku

-por 3 motivos: ¡no comida!, ¡no agua! y ¡NO DAGA! ¡Por dios, ahora que voy a hacer sin mi daga!-

-¿porque te preocupas tanto por 1 daga?, ¿que podría ir mal?- dijo Areku, la ultima pregunta dejo quieto a Riosu, como petrificado o asustado de que el dijera "¿que podría ir mal?"

-dime que no dijiste el "¿que podría ir mal?"- dijo Riosu

-si lo dije, ¿por?- respondido Areku

-rayos, por _**eso**_- dijo Riosu señalando atrás de Areku, en efecto, detrás de el habían al menos unos 20 lobos y escorpiones

-oh… ya veo… AHHHHH!!!- en eso ambos comenzaron a correr por su vida… otra ves

-¿sabes?, comienzo a pensar que alguien quiere que nos coman los lobos- dijo Riosu mientras corría (**Nota:** ¿que te coman los lobos?, no pero cerca :D) en eso después de correr en círculos por 5 minutos a Areku se le ocurrió una idea

-oye, ¡en el río no nos van a alcanzar!- y dicho esto Areku salta al río, seguido por Riosu, y en efecto, lo les persiguieron hasta el río –fiuf, estuvo cerca, ¿pero que hacían lobos y escorpiones por esta parte del desierto?- a lo que el Ladrón le responde

-esa frase de "¿que podría pasar mal?" suele traer cosas peores ¬.¬, si siquiera tuviera mi daga de ellos sacaríamos suficiente comida para el viaje, ¡y si tuviéramos las botellas vacías de nuestras mochilas podríamos guardar agua!- en eso por lo molesto que se encontraba golpea una piedra pequeña del río y esta sale volando y le cae a algo que sonó: ¡blip, así que con curiosidad fueron y vieron que la piedra le había caído a un drop (**Nota:** algo como una gota de agua grande, color naranja y con cara) y este tenía los ojos en forma de espiral y tenía un cuchillo en su boca, cosa que Areku reconoció

-oye, ¡ese es mi cuchillo!- así que Areku coge al drop y le quita el cuchillo, para darse cuenta que además tenia una especie de botella dentro –¿y esto?- en eso saca la botella y tenia forma de una naranja, además que tenia un líquido naranja adentro y eso lo reconoció Riosu

-es un jugo de naranja-

-¡genial! Me moría de sed… cosa rara teniendo un río debajo de mi- en eso el estaba apunto de tomarse el jugo de naranja, pero Riosu le detiene

-¡espera!, si un drop tenia tu cuchillo, quizás otro tenga mis cosas, y se muy bien que los drops aman el jugo de naranja-

-bueno… que se encuentren el suyo- en eso el esta por tomarse el jugo y Riosu le da un golpe en la cabeza que le deja un chinchon -¡oye!, eso duele X.x-

-¡¿acaso no entendiste lo que dije?!- dijo Riosu molesto –con ese jugo podremos atraer al drop que tiene nuestras cosas- en eso le quita el jugo a Areku y sale del río, paseándose por el desierto, sin perder de vista el río para no perderse, y a los lobos para no acercarse Riosu comenzó a dar vueltas con el jugo de naranja por eso de 30 minutos hasta que Areku le dice

-¿sabes?, esto es aburrido -.- - dijo Areku con poco ánimos –creo que nunca le encontraremos…- en eso ve que pasa un drop a su costado, este tenia en su boca la daga de Riosu, adentro de el varias cosas, como botellas con agua y comida –¡funciono!, ¡LO ENCONTRE!- le aviso Areku a Riosu, quien rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el Drop, pero cuando el estaba por atraparle, el drop salta sobre la cabeza de Riosu y se impulsa en su cabeza para seguir su recorrido, pero Riosu no se da por vencido y vuelve a perseguirle

-¡VEN PARA ACA LADRÓN!- dijo Riosu

-oye, tu tambien eres un ladrón- le respondió Areku

-¡calla!- dijo Riosu mientras seguía corriendo hacia el drop, quien se dio cuenta que le perseguían y acelero, cada ves que parecía que Riosu iba a atraparle este le esquivaba, hasta que Riosu se hartó

-¡ya me harté!- dijo Riosu (**Nota:** ¡oye, eso es lo que acabo de decir!) y después Riosu se quedo quieto, cosa que el drop no paso desapercibido, y se detuvo para ver que hacia su perseguidor, y este cerro los ojos, se concentro y al abrirlos comenzó a correr hacia el drop a gran velocidad, con una mirada de decisión en su rostro, y el drop tan bien comenzó a correr hacia Riosu, y al estar a 10 cm de distancia Riosu abrio su mano y dijo

_**Steal**_(robar) en eso su mano atraveso al drop, como su no se tratase de mas que un holograma, y cada 1 termino a las espaldas del otro, y cuando Riosu reviso su mano para ver que robo, se llevo una sorpresa

-una… ¡¿botella vacia?!, ¿¡esto es todo lo que robe!?- en eso cuando volteo a ver al drop, vio que este tenia en su boca la mochila de Riosu –¡¿QUE?! CUANDO ME QUITO MI MOCHILA SI YO LE ROBE A EL- y su respuesta fue que el drop le sacara la lengua y entonces ambos comenzaron a verse fijamente hasta que…

(**Areku:** ¡oye, y yo!, ¿soy el protagonista y me estas dejando en segundo plano?)

(**Auto**r: oye, ¿no puedes esperarte?)

(**Areku:** tu me creaste, así que tu respóndeme)

(**Autor:** ¬.¬ ni que halla pasado mucho rato sin que te mencione)

(**Areku:** además, ni me has dejado demostrar mis habilidades hasta ahora)

(**Autor:** oye, tendrás que esperarte más hasta que puedas hacer algo… ¡y deja de interrumpir de una buena ves y déjame volver a la historia!)

(**Areku:** OK OK)

Ejem, bueno… ¿donde iba?... Ah si, verdad, en eso comenzaron a verse cara a cara, mientras Riosu preparaba sus manos para sacar algo del bolsillo (**Nota:** igual que un vaquero con sus pistolas) mientras el Drop se concentraba y había cerrado los ojos, la tensión aumentaba entre ellos 2 hasta que Areku estornuda por no haberse cambiado la ropa mojada y como si esa fuera una señal, Riosu rápidamente mete su mano en su bolsillo y el drop comenta a abrir sus ojos

Y allí ambos se quedaron paralizados…

Riosu saco la botella de jugo de naranja, y eso habría hecho que cualquier drop se fuera hacia el pero… justo _**ese **_drops había hecho un golpe bajo… una técnica que solo poco usan… tan poderosa que casi nadie se puede resistir… que podría hacer caer al mas grande de los guerreros… _**¡LOS PUPPY EYES!**_(**Nota: **oh dios mió, ejem, también conocidos como ojos de cachorro triste)

Ambos estaban luchando por quíen tenia el mayor poder de convencimiento… si el drop se distraía y se fijaba mucho en la botella, Riosu escaparía de su técnica, en cambio, si Riosu se dejaba llevar el drop tendría una chance de escapar muy grande, así que el comenzó a mover el jugo de un lado a otro, y el drop hizo vibrar sus ojos, ambos estaban a punto del colapso, Riosu no se pudo controlar y dio un paso hacia el drop, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aguantar y no mover su otra pierna, en su lucha de poderes el mínimo error le haría perder esa gran lucha entre ambos… después de pasado un rato fue Riosu quien no pudo resistir mas (**Nota: **nada puede contra el poder de los puppy eyes muajajajajajajaja) y así el fue donde el drop y le dio el jugo de naranja, pero cuando el drop termino de tomar el jugo fue tal el placer que se quedo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a seguir a Riosu

-¿uh?... ¿y ahora porque se me pega?- pregunto Riosu

-pues… creo que ahora tienes una mascota, después de darle el jugo de naranja parece que te comenzó a querer… o algo así- le responde Areku

-¿en serio?... a ver, salta- le ordeno Riosu al drop y este obedeció saltando hasta la altura de su cabeza –mmm… da la vuelta- y el drop comenzó a girar –bien, ahora si te creo, dame mis cosas- y el drop, obedeció escupiéndole las cosas en la cabeza, cosa que hizo que cayera el piso –¡OYE!-

-jajaja, me comienza a agradar ese drop- dijo riendo Areku –bueno, ¿que nombre le pondrás?-

-mmmm- en eso Riosu comenzó a verle fijamente y le llego una idea –le llamare… _**cosa naranja**_- el resultado fue de que Areku cayera de espaldas y que el drop le mirara con cara de: ¡¿que clase de nombre es ese?!

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo Areku – ¿no se te ocurrió un nombre más original?- le pregunto a Riosu quien le responde

-¿que tiene de malo ese nombre?-

En eso tanto Areku como el drop le miran con cara de: ¬.¬

-OK OK… bien, te llamaras… _**dorobo Orenji**_(ladrón naranja)-

-¿ah?... ¿eso es un nombre?... bah, que mas da es mejor que cosa naranja- dijo Areku

Y así el grupo de ahora 2 personas y una mascota siguieron su camino por el puente y entraron en la zona de bosque y siguieron recto todo, se encontraron con varias criaturas, varias serpientes de distintos tamaños y colores, siguieron también con sus "ejercicios" gracias a mas lobos, luego se encontraron con otros lobos, mas pequeños y menos territoriales que simplemente les veían con curiosidad, unas criaturas como hongos del tamaño de un niño, eran blancos excepto la parte de arriba que tenían sobre su cara, parecía un sombrero rojo con forma de la parte de arriba de los hongos (**Nota:** no se como se llama esa parte de los hongos X.x) y unos monstruos que parecían troncos de árboles con agujeros con luces que eran sus ojos y 4 ramas que eran sus manos y pies, también eran conocidos como willows.

Esta ves sintieron mas corto su viaje por el bosque, quizás porque no era tan monótono el paisaje como en el desierto, y al cabo de unas horas llegaron hasta una ciudad con muros que le rodeaban, pero igual habían árboles dentro de esta, casi pareciera que en mitad del bosque pusieron muros y edificios, ya que ni veredas tenia la ciudad y cuando la vieron Riosu dijo

-por fin… llegamos a la ciudad del bosque y de los arqueros… Payon-

**Preview del capítulo 5:** soy yo Areku, valla por fin llegamos a la ciudad de Payon, hay mucha gente, quizás nos quedemos acá un rato más viendo que hay aca y conociendo a la gente… ¿uh?, ¿que es eso? ¿Tu quien eres?... ¿eso es un ave? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s walkers: **un alquimista en Payon**

¿Homúnculos?


	5. Alquimista en Payon

**Disclaimer: todos o al menos la gran mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en este fanfic son basados en personajes creados por graviti, así que ayúdenme a esconderme que me están buscando por hacer comercial su idea sin permiso . **

**Capítulo 5: Un alquimista en Payon**

En el capítulo anterior nuestros protagonistas fueron robados, pero al final terminaron recuperando sus cosas y ganando una mascota/acompañante nuevo tras mucho esfuerzo y una gran… err… batalla (¿?) y atravesaron el bosque hasta llegar a la ciudad de Payon que estaba en medio del bosque y aquí damas y caballeros (**Nota:** como si alguien leyera esto ¬.¬) comienza el capítulo de hoy

-valla, por fin llegamos entonces- dijo Areku –ya quiero llegar al hotel y poder por fin tomarme un baño y comer algo delicioso-

En eso entraron los 3 (2 personas y 1 drop) a la gran ciudad de Payon, se veía mucha gente por todos lados, quizás no tan congestionado como Morroc, pero igual se veía bastante gente, mas que nada se veía gente con arcos en sus espaldas y ropas de arqueros.

Así nuestros protagonistas siguieron su camino hacia lo que mas ansiaban en ese momento… un buen lugar donde descansar

-según sé el hotel está de esa esquina a la derecha- dijo Riosu

-valla, esta ciudad será más pequeña que Prontera pero sigue siendo grande- dijo Areku mientras caminaba

-blip- dijo Orobo mientras rebotaba

Y así llegaron hasta el hotel, era un edificio de 3 pisos, el primer piso era 1 bar y los otros 2 eran cuartos para alquilar, alquilaron 1 y por fin hicieron lo que querían hacer desde que llegaron a la ciudad… dormir por varias horas

Al dia siguiente… (**Nota:** Considerando que se fueron a dormir a las 4 PM y despertaron 6 AM, háganse una idea de lo dormilones que son xD)

A en la mañana ellos 2 se despertaron… bueno, primero se despertó Riosu, y se vengo de Areku echándole un balde con agua en la cara… solo que este estaba sin agua, luego de bañarse comer y alistar sus cosas decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de dejarla, ninguno de los 2 había estado allí antes, Riosu solo sabia donde estaba pero nunca había entrado, de paso aprovechaban para comprar víveres y ya en la tienda mientras que Riosu sacaba el dinero Areku estaba ordenando las cosas…

-a eso agrégale unas manzanas y…- en eso se escucha como si se rompieran unos vidrios y con curiosidad ambos salen a ver que pasa y al salir ven como un ladrón junto a un mercader estaban al costado de una botella rota con un liquido rojo regado, y al frente de ellos estaba un sujeto que solo se le veía la espalda con una capa y que tenia cabello marrón oscuro con 2 mechones pequeños de cabello parados y este ultimo dijo:

-valla… ¿saben siquiera el trabajo que cuesta hacer 1 sola poción a la perfección?- a lo que le responde el ladrón

-como si me interesara eso, ya te he dicho, o nos das todo ahora o te quitamos a la mala-

En eso Areku le pregunta al primer chico que encuentra

-¿Qué está pasando aqui?- a lo que le responde

-pues, el mercader siempre se pone a vender en ese lugar, ahora el alquimista se puso a vendar allí sin saber que ese era el lugar del otro, el mercader llamo a su amigo y lo están sacando-

-¿alquimista?... ¿¡pero porque no hacen nada!?- dijo Areku –porque no le ayudan si le pueden lastimar-

-esos 2 son peligrosos… además no es de mi importancia- dijo el chico y siguieron viendo que mas pasaba entre los 3 que comenzaron el escándalo y el mercader dice

-fuera de mi lugar y danos todo a menos que quieras problemas- mientras sacaba una gran hacha y el ladrón una daga, rápidamente Areku sacó su cuchillo para ayudar al atacado pero el alquimista le detiene, mientras Riosu solo miraba y el alquimista dice

-¿yo como iba a saber que este era su lugar?- dijo tranquilamente –pues… yo al menos no busco problemas… pero tampoco puedo dejar que desprecien así el trabajo de otros- en eso él puso 2 dedos en su boca y dio un silbido y se ve como algo se comienza a acercar rápidamente dejando un rastro azul por la velocidad que iba y todos le vieron con asombro preguntándose que era, incluso el ladrón y mercader atacando sintieron algo de temor hasta que se detuvo y cuando todos le vieron se les borro la cara de asombro y el mercader y el ladrón se echaron a reir

-JAJAJAJA ¿ESA COSA QUE ES¿¡TU MASCOTA!? JAJAJAJA- se burlaba el ladrón

-¿TRAES A TU MASCOTITA A LUCHAR POR TI? JAJAJAJA ¡QUE PATETICO!- tambien se burlaba el mercader

Lo que había llegado era un pajarito azul de medio metro de alto, ojos amarillos grandes y las plumas de su pecho eran cremas igual que las de la parte del frente de sus alas, tenia unas 2 plumitas largas y paradas en la cabeza, similar al peinado del alquimista, y el ave se veía molesto de que se rieran de el y miró fijamente al alquimista

-llegaste…_**kazegafuku**_- dijo el alquimista –si, es por ellos por los que te llame- el ave se puso a piar y el alquimista parecía entenderle –jejeje, si esta ves te daré el gusto, kaze… ¡ataca!- después de dicho esto el Mercader se comenzó a burlar

-¿Que¿esa inofensiva cosa va a atacarnos? Huy que mello que me dio JAJAJAJAJAJA crees que esas cosa me hará dañ…- antes que terminara de hablar el pequeño pájaro le había dado un cabezazo en el estomago… nadie vio cuando se movió el ave y él "inofensivo" pajaro no se detuvo alli, este se elevo con sus alas estiradas dándole un golpe en el mentón haciendo que se valla para atrás y cuando el mercader se reincorpora y va a atacarle el pájaro llamado Kaze no estaba, comenzó a ver a todos lados buscándole, de pronto una sombra le tapaba el sol, cuando sube la mirada el pájaro cae en picada a la par que su dueño le dice

_**Moonlight**_

En eso el pasa a gran velocidad y termina a las espaldas del mercader, y este le aparecen 3 cortes en el pecho y cae al suelo noqueado, y el ladrón atacante asustado por el ave comienza a correr, pero Riosu aparece enfrente de él y le dice

-no es digno de un ladrón huir de una pelea- en eso cuando el ladrón atacante voltea lo ultimo que vio antes de caer desmallado al piso fueron los ojos del ave a unos 10 centímetros de los suyos

-bien hecho Kaze- le dijo el Alquimista, quien estiro su brazo y el ave se poso en el, luego el alquimista saco una piedra morada y le dio de comer al ave, quien la acepto gustoso, todos estaban impresionados por el resultado de la pelea –bueno, viendo que nadie de acá me va a comprar nada por la impresión… creo que me retiro- en eso recoge sus cosas y se comienza a ir al igual que toda la gente después de terminado el "espectáculo" pero Areku le siguió al igual que Riosu y cuando le alcanzan Areku dice

-¡oye!, espérate- le detiene Areku al Alquimista –te tengo varias preguntas-

Cuando el Alquimista se volteo, se le veía que tenia ojos verdes, parecía tener sus 18-19 años, era mas alto que Areku, aproximadamente unos 1.70 metros

-bueno, tengo tiempo, pregunta- dijo al Alquimista

-1.- ¿quien eres?, 2¿que es un alquimista? y 3) ¿que es eso?- haciendo la ultima pregunta señalando al ave

-bueno, yo soy Shijaru, un alquimista es por así decirlo el siguiente paso del Mercader-

-¿uh?- dijo Areku – ¿siguiente… paso?-

-pues si, después de ser un mercader con experiencia te permiten entrar en la cofradía de alquimistas, para ser aquel que une la magia con la ciencia, ser un alquimista y respondiendo a la última pregunta él es _**Kazegafuku**_(significa: soplar del viento) o _**Kaze**_ para resumir (Kaze viento), él es un homúnculo-

-¿homúnculo?- dijeron Areku y Riosu muy curiosos, este último recién les había alcanzado junto con Dorobo(la mascota de Riosu)

-si, uno de las mayores logros de la alquimia, con los ingredientes adecuados y con mucha suerte hemos logrado reproducir casi a la perfección la vida… ¡VIDA! MUAJAJAJAJA- riendo maniáticamente y todos le comienzan a ver raro –err… disculpen, siempre me emociono cuando hablo de ese tema, ejem- dijo recuperando la calma –bueno, hasta ahora existen 4 clases de homúnculos-

1.- el Filir, quien tienen frente a ustedes es uno de estos, también les han denominado como los ofensivos cuerpo a cuerpo, ágiles y hermosos como le pueden ver

-¿Hermosos?- interrumpió Riosu, cuya respuesta fue una serie de picotazos por parte de un ofendido filir –¡OYE!-

-bien hecho Kaze, ejem, digo… no deberías molestarles así sin mas, bueno sigo-

2.- el Vanilmirth, son como unas células súper desarrolladas con un núcleo con rostro… no sabría como describirlo, pero si que son fuertes, su fuerza reside en la magia que usan por más que dependan mucho de la suerte, ya que casi todas sus técnicas son al azar, también es conocido como el homúnculo agresivo heshisero

3.- el Amistr, de ese si no se mucho, pero se asemeja mucho a las ovejas, según se es que son conocidos también como el homúnculo defensivo

4.- y por último la Lif, son como niñitas de pelo largo y verde, sé que tienen poderes curativos y de apoyo, también son conocidos como el homúnculo de apoyo… aunque son muy bonitas en verdad

Ante ese último comentario todos (incluyendo al filir) le miraron con una cara de: ¬.¬ y dijeron al unísono

-pedofilo- excepto por el filir, el solo dijo una especie de pío

-¡¿Que que?!- dijo alterado el alquimista –oigan solo dije que eran bonitas¿eso me vuelve un pedofilo?- a lo que responde Areku

-quieres que te diga lo que pensamos o que te diga que no-

-¬.¬- esa fue la cara que puso el Alquimista tras ese comentario –bueno, en fin… ¿eso responde tus preguntas?-

-si, las de ahora, pero fácilmente alguien podría pasar al homúnculo y te encuentran desarmado- a lo que responde el Alquimista

-jajaja, eso es lo que tú crees, aunque no lo creas soy mas fuerte que mi homúnculo, solo que en esos momentos si me movía hubiera podido pisar una de mis pociones-

-Si, claaaaro- dijeron Areku y Riosu, incluso Kaze y Orobo hicieron un gesto que daba a entender lo mismo

-¬.¬ que están tratando de insinuar con eso… bueno, no importa, debo seguir mi viaje, estaba yendo hacia Izlude por… bueno, cosas de alquimistas-

-¿Izlude?- pregunto Riosu –pero si Izlude esta a unos minutos de frontera, esta MUY literalmente hablando al costado de Prontera-

-¿uh?- dijo Areku –nosotros justo no dirigimos a Frontera¿que te parece si vamos juntos?, al menos hasta llegar a Izlude-

-bueno- respondió el alquimista -no le veo nada de malo, ir en grupo es mejor, en especial yendo junto a gente amable-

-¿Uh?- dijo Areku

-claro, tú me intentaste ayudar con esos tipos, pero te detuve porque podías salir lastimado- dijo el alquimista

-bueno¿que tal si ya partimos?- dijo Riosu –ya que aun nos falta mucho camino en llegar hasta Izlude siquiera-

-OK¡vamonos!- dijo el alquimista

Y así siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada de Payon y cuando ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad Areku se percata de algo

-ahora que me doy cuenta… nunca nos hemos presentado- dijo con una gota de sudar en su nuca, cosa que apareció en la nuca de todos y todos dijeron a la ves

-es sierto…-

-bueno, yo primero- dijo Areku –mí nombre es Areku –

-El mío Riosu- dijo… Riosu¿era necesario que especifique quien lo dijo? –y el de el es dorobo orenji- refiriéndose al drop

-gusto en saber sus nombres jejeje, mi nombre es Shijaru- dijo el alquimista, ahora conocido como Shijaru

Y así continuaron con su viaje nuestros ahora 3 aventureros y 2 bichos raros (Kaze¡PIO!) ya ya, 3 aventureros, 1 homunculo y 1 bicho raro¿felices? (todos¡sí!) (Dorobo¿blip?) Bueno… ¿donde me quede?... rayos, bueno¡y así siguieron su viaje todos y punto!

**Preview del capítulo 6:** Pío pío, pío pío pío o pi pío, píopíopío pío píopío pío Pío… ¡PÍO PI PÍO!, pío píopío po pi´o pío:**pío pío pi 1  
**

¡PIIIIIOOOOOOO!

Bueno, soy yo Shijaru, traduciendo lo que acaba de decir Kaze: soy Kaze, acá junto con mi amo y estos chicos me han hecho volar por horas, pero igual ya estamos por llegar a Izlude… ¡HEY QUE ME HACES!, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s walkers: Lucha contra Phreeoni parte 1

¡ALEJAAAATEEEE!

* * *

bueno, lector(es) queria decir que he tenido problemas para subir este capítulo y no se porque X.x, pero bueno, si estan leyendo esto es porque lo logre subir, ademas que me tuve que escapar de mis estudios para poder subir este capítulo hoy . , no!, alejate libro, alejate! . ... bueno, espero que te/les halla gustado hasta el sabado 


	6. Lucha contra Phreeoni pt 1

Este será un capítulo especial, la primera lucha seria de mi fanfic, a lo mejor ponga el cap 7 el domingo D**  
**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fanfic fueron basados en los personajes creados en graviti… a**fa**yu**fu**da**fa** me**fe** han**fa** se**fe**cu**fu**es**fe**tra**fa**do**fo** los**fo** de**fe** gra**fa**vi**fi**ti**fi

**Capítulo 6: Lucha contra Phreeoni parte 1**

**Phreeoni, el señor de la arena**

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros protagonistas llegaron a la ciudad de Payon, donde conocieron a Shijaru y a Kaze, un alquimista y su homúnculo respectivamente, tras unas cosas que ocurren, Shijaru, que iba a un lugar cercano del destino de nuestros protagonistas decide acompañarles y aquí comienza el capítulo de hoy.

**Lugar: Bosque de Payon**

Los ahora 3 aventureros pasaban por el bosque de Payon… aquí no les ocurre nada interesante así que nos saltearemos esta parte (en eso suena a una cinta adelantándose y se ve todo pasar MUY rápido y luego se les ve en el desierto)

**Lugar: Desierto de Sogart**

-wow, fue genial eso que vimos en el bosque- dijo Areku aun con expresión de asombro

¿Uh?

-si… fue genial- dijo Riosu, quien también mostraba asombro –mi daga casi se rompe-

-te luciste Kaze, en especial cuando salieron los hombres topo- dijo Shijaru dándole de comer a Kaze, quien también estaba muy feliz

Err… creo que me equivoque y si les pasó algo interesante en el bosque… bueno, que más da, sigamos con la historia

Bueno, ahora vemos a nuestros aventureros en el desierto… por millonésima ves, solo que esta ves cuando se acercaba un lobo Kaze rápidamente le mandaba por los aires, y estilo equipo roket solo dejaban una pequeña luz en el cielo

Así continuaron el viaje, claro esta que Areku no estaba muy cómodo en el desierto

-el piso quema, el sol también, no hay agua, lobos y escorpiones por todos lados… definitivamente… odio el desierto -.- - se quejaba Areku, a lo que le responde Riosu

-oh vamos, yo siempre he vivido aquí y nunca me he quejado- quien SI vivía en el desierto

-es cierto, además solo estaremos acá no mas de 3 horas…- dijo Shijaru, quien no se veía tan afectado por el desierto

-¿Solo 3 horas?- dijo Areku incrédulo –la ultima ves que pasamos por el desierto tardamos poco menos de 1 día!-

-¡¿Que?!- dijo Shijaru a lo que le responde Riosu

-es cierto, dimos un montón de círculo y caminos por las puras porque no tenia ningún mapa ni nada-

-cierto, con 1 mapa llegaríamos en 2 horas o menos- dijo Shijaru, deseando un mapa

-¿uh?... ¿un mapa, uno como este?- dijo Areku sacando un mapa enrollado, todos se quedaron cayados y quietos por unos segundos, para luego girar y ver atentamente a Areku con cara de furia o de¿porqué rayos no nos dijiste que tenias un mapa?

Acto seguido, se podía ver como Areku estaba cargando TODAS las cosas, incluso la carreta de Shijaru… (**nota:** ah verdad, se me había olvidado, todos los mercantes y evoluciones tienen una carreta)… y llevaba todo en su espalda y las ruedas de la carreta le molestaban los hombros…

-arg… esto… pesa… ¡DEMACIADO¡CON LAS JUSTAS ME PUEDO MOVER!- se quejo Areku

-te pasa por no decirnos de este mapa- dijo Shijaru con el mapa en su mano derecha y luego voltea a ver a Areku –¿estas comodo, Kaze?- en eso se ve que a pesar que a Kaze no le tomaba ni el mínimo esfuerzo volar, estaba siendo cargado por Areku, y Kaze asintió con la cabeza y un pío

-¿y tú?, cosa naranja- Pregunto Riosu refiriéndose a su mascota, quien estaba al costado de Kaze

-¿no se llamaba Dorobo orenji?- dice Areku, quien rechazaba el nombre: cosa naranja

-bah, así es mas fácil de acordarse- le respondió Riosu

Y así caminaron unos minutos más, hasta que Shijaru les detiene y comienza a ver el mapa y les dice

-la zona que viene esta infestada de lobos y escorpiones, así que no se separen mucho, Kaze ponte alerta- dicho esto Kaze salto de la montaña de cosas que estaban en la espalda de Areku y comenzó a volar, cuando se alejaron de ese lugar, segundos después se puede ver como la arena se eleva un poco, dejando ver 2 pares de grandes ojos les miraban desde debajo de la arena

Luego comenzaron a avanzar y ven un gran y cuando diga gran digo GRAN agujero en el suelo, rodeado de espinal largas, era como una gran trampa de hormigas, en el centro había lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva, si miraban mas de cerca se podían ver hormigas gigantes llevando cosas de un lado a otro, a lo que Shijaru les advierte

-tengan cuidado, _**ese**_ es **Ant hell **allí están Maya, la reina hormiga y su hija, Maya purple, y ambos son monstruos muy poderosos- a lo que todos se quedaron viendo ese gran hueco, para luego escuchar un GRAN gruñido, cosa que provoco que todos se estremecieran

-valla, no quisiera encontrarme con ella- dijo Areku, luego volvieron a retomar el viaje, pero a unos pocos metros Areku y Shijaru se quedaron quietos de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y Riosu les pregunta

-¿Que les pasa?- a lo que Areku fue el primero en responderle

-¿t-tu no lo se-sentiste? d-de golpe sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda- ese comentario sorprendió a Shijaru

--no sabia que el podía sentir presencias, sobre todo siendo un novato-- pensó Shijaru para luego decir –yo también sentí lo mismo, eso significa que hay una poderosa y oscura presencia cerca de nosotros- repentinamente la arena comenzó a temblar levemente debajo de ellos y Kaze, vio como se comenzó a elevar ligeramente la arena bajo Areku, y rápidamente fue y le empujo, justo a tiempo, porque una gran criatura salio de la arena

La criatura media unos 4 metros de alto y 5 de ancho contando sus brazos de 1 metro cada 1, cada brazo era como una tira de carne delgado, a tal punto que ondulaba con el viento, era de color rosa-jamón, tenia una GRAN boca, de unos 3 metros de ancho, llegaba de brazo a brazo, mostraba sus puntiagudos y amarillentos dientes de tiburón, los dientes estaban ubicados en la mitad de su cuerpo, varios centímetros arriba se encontraban unos grandes ojos, similares a los humanos, pero la diferencia es que tenia 2 pares de ojos, sus pies eran como los pies de un ave, y sus piernas eran tan cortas que casi no se veían, todos se asustaron ante la aparición de semejante monstruo

El único que reconoció a semejante criatura fue Shijaru, quien solo dijo 1 palabra

-¡**PHREEONI**!- el grito de Shijaru hizo reaccionar a Riosu

-¿Phreeoni?... ¿no hablas de la leyenda del monstruo que controla la arena?-

-el mismo… maldición, no esperaba volver a encontrarme con el en esta vida- dijo Shijaru, cosa que Areku se le quedo viendo curioso y dijo en vos baja

-¿en esta vida?- claro que no tubo mucho tiempo para pensar debido a que Perón le comenzó a ver con sus 4 ojos, los que parpadeaban en tiempos distintos, Areku asustado se levantó y trato de correr, pero por el peso no podía moverse mucho, así que soltó la carreta de Shijaru para tratar de alejarse, al quitarse la carreta de encima no vio cuando Phreeoni abrió su inmensa boca, para sacar una GIGANTESCA lengua con la cual trato de aplastar a Areku, pero Kaze otra ves le empuja para que se salve, pero al hacer eso hace que Phreeoni ahora se centre en él, y comenzó a perseguirle, Kaze que estaba asustado por esa criatura comenzó a alejarse y a esquivar y se veía como andaban en círculos, cosa que hizo que salga una gota de sudor en la nuca de los 3 aventureros

-se nota que no es muy listo¿eh?- dijo Riosu, quien ahora saco su daga ya que estaba recuperado del susto, volviendo a la persecución de Kaze

Se veía como Kaze se alejaba de Phreeoni, pero este a pesar de tener piernas cortas se movía poco mas rápido que él, cuando casi le había atrapado comenzó a elevarse más, pero Phreeoni volvió a sacar su lengua y le atrapo en el aire, y rápidamente lo azotó contra la arena, y Shijaru estupefacto grita

-KAZEEE- en eso se podía ver como Phreeoni lo azotaba una y otra y otra y otra vez contra el suelo, al final lanzó al filir y este sin moverse cayó al frente de un paralizado Shijaru –ka… ze…- vio fijamente a su fiel homúnculo, allí… inmóvil… sin vida

Riosu al ver eso, rápidamente corrió hacia Phreeoni con su daga en mano, sumamente molesto, su furia se veía claramente en su mirada, a unos metros de Phreeoni, este sacó su gran lengua, pero Riosu dice

_**Hiding**_

Dicho esto, el desapareció, y el golpe de Phreeoni le da al aire, rápidamente Riosu vuelve a aparecer pero ahora sobre la lengua de Phreeoni

_**Un-Hiding**_

Así comenzó a correr por la lengua de la gran criatura hasta llegar a la altura de los ojos y le dio un corte en la frente mientras saltaba y al caer detrás del monstruo le comienza a hacer una serie de cortes con su **double slash **pero cuando dejó de atacar se percato de algo… no hizo ni 1 rasguño

-¿¡qu-que!?- sorprendido que sus golpes no hicieron nada no se percato que uno de los brazos de Phreeoni se había doblado y le da un poderoso golpe que manda a volar a Riosu unos cuantos metros, luego Phreeoni solo se rasco en el lugar donde le ataco, como si solo hubiera sido la picadura de una mosca, Areku, quien se había levantado (**Nota:** se que no lo dije, pero al momento que Kaze le empujo el se cayo al piso) voltea y ve como Shijaru estaba arrodillado al costado de Kaze, tratando de hacer que este tome un liquido blanco de una botella… era inútil…Kaze no reaccionaba, Areku en ese momento se dio cuenta que Kaze no iba a reaccionar, sus ojos se le pusieron en blanco por la impresión, y así el también volteo y vio con odio a Phreeoni, allí también se percato que Phreeoni se movía hacia Riosu, quien se encontraba noqueado en el piso y grito

-¡RIOSU!- rápidamente, a pesar de que él sabia que Riosu siendo mas fuerte que él fue derrotado, saco su cuchillo y corrió hacia Phreeoni, y ataco con su cuchillo pensando

--piensa en fuego Areku¡piensa en fuego!-- recordando lo que había pasado la ultima ves que Riosu estuvo en peligro, pero cuando intento clavar su cuchillo… no pasó nada, solo que él no se dio cuenta que atino al **mismo **lugar donde se intersectaban todos los cortes de Riosu, haciendo que el cuchillo se entierre ligeramente en la piel de Phreeoni, haciendo que este último sienta un pinchazo en la espalda, cosa que hizo que este girara y con sus brazos le de un potente golpe a Areku, también mandándole a volar varios metros

Riosu esta noqueado, Areku tambien, Shijaru está en shock, y Kaze está muerto… ese fue el resultado de enfrentarse al poderoso Phreeoni, pero… mientras que Phreeoni estaba con su gran y monstruosa sonrisa, se preparaba para acavar con Areku, hasta que escucha la voz de Shijaru decir:

-TÚ MONTRUO MALDITO¡LAMENTARAS HABER HECHO ESTO!- cuando Phreeoni volteo, volteo justo para ver como una botella con una soga encendida que salía por su boca estaba a centímetros de su cara, para que menos de un segundo después explote

_**DEMOSTRATION**_

Eso fue lo que dijo Shijaru al momento de que exploto la botella, y se podía ver como de Shijaru salía un aura producida por su furia… aquí es cuando recién comienza la verdadera pelea…

Continuara…

**Preview del capítulo 7.-** auch, digo, hola soy Areku, ese golpe de Phreeoni sí que dolió… todos estamos furiosos y tristes por la muerte de Kaze… pero no pudimos hacer mucho contra semejante mountruo… un momento¿¡que haces Shijaru!?, no se pierdan la conclusión de esta pelea en el próximo capítulo de Midgard´s walkers: **Lucha contra Phreeoni parte 2**

Que… gran… explosión…

* * *

YAY!, gracias por tu review Saiyan X, quisas si sabes, pero eso motiva bastante a seguirle :D... y sí,me doy cuenta de algunos errores, la tilde siempre se me escapa, y eso que siempre trato de usar el corrector de word X.x, bueno, ahora sí tendre mas cuidado con eso, gracias por el review :D 


	7. Lucha contra Phreeoni pt 2

**Bueno, acá sigue la continuación del capítulo anterior, disfrútenla**

**Disclaimer: pues, lo de siempre, ctrl+c, ejem**…**r: todos o al menos la gran mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en este fanfic son basados en personajes creados por graviti… ¡por fin libre de graviti y del colegio¡libertad! (grito estilo corazón valiente)**

**Capítulo 7: Lucha contra Phreeoni**

**La furia de Shijaru**

En el capítulo anterior nuestros aventureros viajaban por el desierto, donde se encontraron con un monstruo sumamente poderoso, Phreeoni, durante el combate la poderosa criatura derroto a Areku y a Riosu de 1 golpe a cada 1, y acabó con Kaze, el homúnculo de Shijaru, este que estuvo en shock por el transcurso de casi toda la pelea, reacciono atacando a Phreeoni con un bomba, así evitando que el monstruo elimine a Areku, y así comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: desierto de Sogart**

-¡TÚ!- dijo Shijaru con ira –atacaste a mis amigos y asesinaste a Kaze… ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!-

La gran criatura, Phreeoni, que había retrocedido 2 pasos por la bomba que le estalló en el rostro, estaba molesto, así que fue corriendo hacia Shijaru, no haciendo caso a lo que este último dijo, el corrió a gran velocidad con intención de envestirle, pero Shijaru rápidamente salta hacia la derecha para esquivarle, lo que Phreeoni no se percato, fue que el alquimista dejo una bomba en el suelo, de tal manera que cuando Phreeoni la pise explote, y eso mismo paso

Phreeoni, quien no tenía una piel tan resistente en sus patas solo dijo una cosa

-¡ROARRRRR!- soltó un gran gruñido indicando dolor y cólera, se podía ver que tras la explosión su pata derecha presentaba quemaduras, claro esta que no le afecto mucho, debido a que vive en el desierto y pisa arena MUY caliente, pero igual le dolió que le explote una bomba en la pata(**Nota:** como a todo el mundo xD)

Su gran gruñido resonó por todo el desierto, se podía ver como la arena se movía, como si algo pasara por debajo rápidamente, Shijaru al ver esto supo que pasaba, así que dio un salto hacia atrás ya que un gran y me refiero a un GRAN gusano de tierra salio a gran velocidad de la arena justo donde Shijaru estaba parado, otros 2 salieron alrededor de Phreeoni, además de que la arena alrededor del monstruo cobro vida, saliendo unas 6 criaturas hechas de arena a su alrededor…

Habían llegado los sirvientes del señor de la arena, los Hodes (**Nota:**los gusanos) y los sandmans (**Nota: **las criaturas de arena)

-maldición- dijo Shijaru –ahora se complicara un poco más la cosa-

Él vio como los 6 sandmans giraban alrededor de Phreeoni, mientras que cuando mira bien… los Hodes no estaban, él comenzó a buscar por todos lados, y cuando se dio cuenta, fue muy tarde, debajo de él la arena tembló por 1 segundo para que luego de allí salga uno de los Hodes dándole un potente golpe que lo elevo unos metros, ya en el aire, los otros 2 Hodes salieron de bajo de la tierra y le golpearon, también en el aire, así estaban que jugaban con él como si fuera una pelota de volley, cada rebote que le daban él tratada de alcanzar una botella con tierra que tenia en su cintura, pero cuando la iba a alcanzar por fin la botella, otro Hode le golpeaba

--¡maldición!, si esto sigue así me van a matar a golpes-- pensó Shijaru, en eso, el logró ver a un Hode y logro girar de tal manera que el Hode golpea su pie en lugar de su espalda y así ahora que el golpe no le afecto tanto y pudo alcanzar esa botella de su cintura, y cuando estaba por caer donde otro Hode rápidamente le tira la botella a ese gusano

_**Bio canibalize¡Geographer!**_

Dicho esto, del Hode al cual le había caído la botella comenzaron a salir raíces, unas semillas cayeron al suelo y del suelo comenzó a crecer una gran planta, semejante a un girasol con la excepción que terminaba con una GRAN boca rodada de las hojas del girasol, esa planta era un Geographer, la gran planta sujeta al Hode con sus dientes y lo asota contra la arena 2 veces para luego comérselo

Ante eso los otros 2 Hodes vieron con miedo a semejante planta, luego comenzaron a rodearla para que esta no les pueda alcanzar, y cuando estaban a pocos metros de Shijaru el solo sonrió y dijo

-¿creen que solo traigo 1 botella con plantas?- acto seguido abrió su saco de par en par y se podía ver como dentro del saco tenia MUCHAS botellas, al ver eso los Hodes se vieron entre si, vieron las botellas, luego se vieron entre si otra ves e hicieron lo mas lógico… enterrarse debajo de la arena y alejarse lo mas rápido que podían

-fiuf- suspiro un calmado Shijaru para luego decir -que bueno que se la creyeron, la mayoría de estas botellas están vacías o tienen pociones- aunque su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que ahora los 6 sandmans fueron hacia él, cuando vio esto rápidamente Shijaru comenzó a correr en dirección de donde estaba su carreta, solo que los sandmans por estar hechos de arena, se podían transportar mas rápido en la arena, así que cuando estaba a 2 metros de su carreta algo le sujeta del pie y cae, giro la cabeza para descubrir que fue un sandman, y que Phreeoni comenzó a correr hacia él, así que estiro lo mas que pudo su brazo, pero estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzar su carreta, intentó e intento pero nunca la alcanzó, cuando Phreeoni ya estaba a casi 2 metros de él, se le ocurrió algo, era alocado pero era su única salida, cogió una de sus botellas-bomba y se la puso en la cara del Sandman y dijo

_**Demostration**_

Cuando Phreeoni estuvo apunto de aplastarlo con su lengua, la bomba explota, haciendo que Shijaru salga volando, justo a tiempo para esquivar el lengüetazo de Phreeoni, mientras que estaba en el aire sujeto su carreta, llevándosela con él, rodó unos metros en la arena hasta que por fin se detuvo, se paró y alzó su carreta con una sola mano y la apoyo en su espalda, como si se tratase de un arma, uno de los sandman se comenzó a acercar a él, pero Shijaru comenzó a correr en dirección del sandman, y a 1 metro de distancia comenzó a dar una vueltas sujetando su carreta con su brazo derecho, el cual estaba estirado y le da un POTENTE golpe con la carreta y dice

_**Cart Revolution**_

La fuerza del golpe fue tal que en lugar de salir volando, simplemente estallo en cientos de granos de arena, pero a pesar de esta demostración de poder los 4 Sandman restantes no se asustaron y fueron a atacarle, mientras que Phreeoni también se acercaba, el sabia que con su cart revolution no iba a poder con todos, así que sacó 5 botellas con tierra de su cinturón y las tiro a su alrededor y dijo

_**Bio canibalize¡Hydras!**_

Dicho esto comenzaron a crecer unas 5 plantas grandes, que parecían unas masetas con varios tentáculos que le salían

-Kaze…- eso fue lo que dijo Shijaru con tristeza y cerrando los ojos, para cuando abre los ojos, los abre de golpe y con una expresión de furia -¡ACABENLOS!- esa fue la orden que le dio Shijaru a las Hydras, las cuales todas entierran sus tentáculos en la arena, los sandmans perplejos, solo siguieron su camino hacia Shijaru, pero de la arena detrás de ellos salen los tentáculos de las Hydras sujetando a un Sandman, destrozándolo y literalmente hablando haciéndole polvo(**Nota:** bueno, arena xD), luego rápidamente se fueron al segundo, y luego al tercero y así sucesivamente, el último se trato de escapar, pero no llego muy lejos, ya que no pudo contra tantos tentáculos, antes que Phreeoni llegara hasta la barrera de Hydras, ya no tenia sirvientes

Pero cuando Phreeoni llegó, una de las Hydras le sujetó del brazo, pero como si fuera hilo de coser jaló y destrozó sus tentáculos, así aplasto a esa Hydra y se abrió paso hasta Shijaru y saco rápidamente su gran lengua, pero igual de rápido Shijaru salto a un costado, y al momento de que su lengua golpeo el suelo Shijaru dijo 1 frase

-_**¡Ahora!**_¡Hydras sujeten su lengua!- y como escucharon obedecieron, las 4 Hydras restantes sujetan la lengua de Phreeoni, y Shijaru comenzó a correr sobre esta imitando lo que hizo Riosu hace un rato, apenas llego hasta la altura de su frente, le lanzó una bomba en la cara y rápidamente sacó un escudo de su espalda y lo puso al frente

_**Demostration**_

La bomba explotó y eso hizo retroceder a Phreeoni, y Shijaru salio despedido en el aire y cayó de espaldas en la arena y se arrastro unos metros, cuando por fin se detuvo volvió a dejar su escudo en su espalda y subió la mirada, solo para ver a un Phreeoni FURIOSO ya que esta es la segunda bomba que le tira al mismo lugar, y el golpe que le dio Riosu antes hicieron que se le abriera una herida y saliera sangre, pero en la pequeña mente de Phreeoni solo pasaba 1 cosa: duele… ¡duele!... ¡DUELE!, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR.

Así él con una gran furia alzó su lengua destrozando los tentáculos de las Hydras, y se abrió paso hasta Shijaru, apenas llego a él no le dio tiempo para reaccionar ya que rápidamente le dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, cosa que hizo que se elevara, y en el aire le golpeo con su lengua y Shijaru salio volando y paso por encima de la entrada de Ant hell (**Nota:**ojo que en ningún momento ha soltado su carreta) y termino al otro lado del gran agujero, pero Phreeoni no se detuvo allí, corrió y de un gran salto saltó el gran hueco y llego a Shijaru

Shijaru estaba débil por esa serie de potentes golpes, Phreeoni se acercaba y sus esperanzas se iban, cuando estaba por rendirse vio a Riosu, a Areku y por último… a Kaze… pero se dio cuenta de algo, Kaze estaba boca arriba, pero su pico estaba cerrado, al ver eso rápidamente abrió los ojos, su motivación había vuelto al igual que sus esperanzas, con un último esfuerzo cogió una de las botellas con un líquido blanco y se la tomó, con eso restauro sus energías y saltó alejándose de Phreeoni y cogió 1 botella mas de su cintura, solo que esta era verde y con una calavera con huesos cruzados

_**Acid**_

En ese momento Shijaru lanzó la botella y le cayó en la cara, en la misma herida, pero ahora era una botella con ácido, cosa que hizo que la herida creciera y le ardiera y le doliera DEMACIADO, así sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó de espaldas, noqueado

-valla… fue un gran rival- en eso Shijaru se dejo caer de rodillas sumamente cansado, pero vio algo que le aterró, de lo que parecía que Phreeoni por fin se había desmallado comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, para luego levantarse de golpe y se podía ver como su burlona sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos estaban blancos… pero de furia, Phreeoni estaba cegado por la furia…

-maldición… si esto sigue así moriremos…- en eso voltea a ver a Areku y a Riosu –rayos… pensaba mantener esta técnica en secreto pero…- vuelve a ver a Areku y a Riosu, pero ahora para asegurarse que estén bien desmayados -bueno… al menos si no lo ven se mantendrá el secreto-

En eso sacó una botella de acido y una bomba, puso una pegado a otra, puso sus manos encima y las 2 botellas comenzaron a brillar, cuando se fue el brillo había solo 1 botella, para ese momento Phreeoni ya estaba corriendo hacia él, así que cogió la botella y dio un salto hacia atrás a la ves que la lanzaba

En donde estaba Riosu

Para ese momento, Riosu comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento y abrió los ojos, y vio a Phreeoni corriendo hacia Shijaru y este que tiraba una botella, lo que siguió le hizo abrir mucho los ojos

De vuelta en la pelea

Cuando Shijaru lanzó su botella grito

_**¡Acid… Desmotration!**_

La mezcla del ácido mas la bomba hacia un líquido SUMAMENTE volátil y cuando choco contra Phreeoni paso una… no gran, si no INMENSA explosión, que fue mucho mas grande que Phreeoni mismo, la explosión fue tal que Riosu sintió la onda expansiva, a pesar de estar moderadamente lejos del centro de la explosión, Shijaru también fue despedido unos 2 metros hacia atrás haciendo que caiga de espaldas, incluso Phreeoni se elevo unos centímetros y salio volando hacia atrás unos metros atrás.

Cuando Shijaru se levanto con aires de victoria tuvo una gran sorpresa… Phreeoni seguía de pie…

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamo Shijaru -¿¡acaso esa cosa no se muere!?- pero el noto el cansancio en la cara de Phreeoni, pero de igual manera, solo le quedaban 3 botellas sin contar las pociones, una tenia tierra, una era una bomba y la última era ácido… se dio cuenta que con eso no iba a poder ganar la pelea…

-maldición… no podré ganar esta pelea… ¡pero al menos me asegurare de mandarte al mas allá con migo!- dijo Shijaru para luego pensar --maldición… si no le puedo vencer… no puedo dejar que mate a Areku o a Riosu… tendré que dejar que me coma y detonar un acid demostration… sé que eso no le matara, pero si le coloco además una planta dentro estará tan lastimado que un geographer lo podrá devorar por dentro… sí… es la única opción… adiós amigos-- viendo a Areku y a Riosu al pensar eso ultimo (**Nota:** no se percato que Riosu estaba despierto)

Así el volvió a fusionar sus 2 botellas y a correr en dirección de Phreeoni, cuando iba a saltar para que este lo atrape con su lengua y se lo coma pasó algo que no esperaba, Phreeoni abrió bastante la boca y miro hacia arriba lanzando un GRAN grito de dolor

Shijaru se pregunto porqué, su respuesta la recibió al saltar y ver detrás de Phreeoni

Riosu tenía su daga clavada en la espalda de Phreeoni, atino JUSTO al mismo lugar donde atino Areku hace un rato, con lo que logró penetrar su piel y clavar toda su daga y Riosu dijo

-¡AHORA ACABA CON ESTA BESTIA!-

-¡SI!- le respondió Shijaru, ya en el aire cogió su bomba y se la lanzó dentro de su boca, Phreeoni cerró su boca y Shijaru digo

_**¡Acid demostration!**_

Tras dicho esto, ocurrió la explosión dentro de Phreeoni, pero con eso no bastaba, Phreeoni ahora estaba mucho mas lastimado, pero podía seguir luchando… pero Shijaru pensó rápidamente en algo, lanzó la botella con tierra al costado del monstruo y dijo

_**Bio canibalize¡Geographer!**_

Dicho esto de la tierra salio un Geographer y este le dio un gran mordisco a la pata izquierda de Phreeoni haciendo que este la alce por el dolor y Shijaru le grita a Riosu

-RIOSU¡MUEVETE!- Riosu al escuchar eso, retiro su daga y salto a un lado, Shijaru cogió su carreta y comenzó a dar varias vueltas, asegurándose que justo al otro lado de Phreeoni este la entrada a Ant hell, Shijaru estaba a varios metros de Phreeoni, ya que cada metro eran 2 vueltas, y cada ves cada vuelta era mas velos… y mas… y mas, al final se podía ver una estela que dejaba la carreta alrededor de Shijaru y cuando golpeo a Phreeoni dijo

_**¡Cart revolition!**_

La fuerza del impacto fue tal que se podía ver una mini-onda expansiva y se destrozó la carreta, Phreeoni que estaba con su pie izquierdo arriba, así que no estaba bien parado y perdió el equilibrio por el potente golpe, haciendo que retroceda varios metros, cayendo en el gran agujero, siendo arrastrado por la arena entro a la gran cueva… por fin… habían derrotado al gran Phreeoni

-lo… ¿lo hicimos?- dijo incrédulamente Shijaru, quien se dejo caer sentado en la arena por el cansancio, Riosu camino a su costado y le dijo

-sí, lo vencimos- luego Areku quien se había despertado llego hasta ellos y les dice

-Phreeoni… ¿donde esta esa criatura?-

-esta allí- le dice Riosu apuntando a la entrada de ant hell… pero se podía ver la silueta de Phreeoni tacando a las hormigas… pero se le acerco una silueta más, un poco mas baja que él, pero mas larga, su parte delantera parecía la figura de una chica, el resto parecía una silueta de hormiga, Phreeoni abrió su gran boca liberando un gran gruñido, la silueta de la hormiga-mujer solo alzó los brazos, de estos salieron unas grandes cuchillas y luego solo se podían escuchar los chillidos de dolor de Phreeoni, unos chillidos que dieron un gran escalofrió a los 3 aventureros

-bueno… allí estaba- dijo Shijaru

-así que ese es el fin de Phreeoni- dijo Areku

-sí- dijo Riosu –él esta demasiado cansado como para luchar contra… eso que le atacó-

-_**eso**_ era maya purple… la madre está mas adentro, y según sé Maya tiene más poder que Phreeoni- dijo un exhausto Shijaru, todos sonrieron por haber derrotado a Phreeoni pero solo fue por unos segundos, ya que voltearon a ver a Kaze... así su sonrisa desapareció, de todos menos de Shijaru, quien les dijo

-llévenme al cuerpo de Kaze que no puedo pararme- ambos obedecieron y le llevaron a donde estaba Kaze, ambos se pusieron muy tristes y Areku pregunta

-¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?-a lo que Shijaru le responde

-Normalmente, cuando alguien muere su alma deja su cuerpo, pero… los homúnculos son formas de vida artificiales, lo que los alquimistas hacemos es crear un embrión de homúnculos con los ingredientes y hacerlos crecer en cápsulas, cuando se quedan sin ninguna energía y su semilla de la vida se apaga por completo no hay nada que se pueda hacer… amenos…-

-¿Amenos que?- preguntaron Areku y Riosu a lo que les responde

-Amenos que aun quede energía en su cuerpo… miren su pico, él está boca arriba y su pico está cerrado, si no le quedara nada de energía su pico estaría abierto, eso significa 1 sola cosa, aún puedo reactivar su semilla de la vida- en eso el mueve sus manos y pone sus palmas sobre el pecho de Kaze

_**¡Homúnculus Resurrection!**_

Tras esto una luz cubrió las palmas de Shijaru y luego a Kaze, luego de esto Kaze comenzó a respirar y abrió sus amarillos ojos y parpadeo seguido

-¡Pío!- dijo Kaze al volver a la vida, a todos se les dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, luego de eso Shijaru cae de espaldas y tanto Areku como Riosu se preocupan y le preguntan

-¡Shijaru¿estas bien?- a lo que les responde

-¡Por dios!, he invocado 2 geographos, 5 Hydras, creado 2 acid demostration, usado 2 veces mi cart revolution, recibido una paliza de un grupo de Hodes y una serie de golpes de Phreeoni, y por último le he devuelto la vida a Kaze, ni se de donde saco energías para… decir… esto- dicho eso último se queda dormido

-Valla- dijo Areku al ver a Shijaru, luego volteo y vio las cosas que estaban dentro de la carreta dispersas por todos lados –Creo que tenemos que recogerlas- en eso mientras recogían todo vieron que entre las cosas estaba Dorobo con los ojos con forma de espiral, aparentemente estuvo dentro de la carreta todo este tiempo y termino mareado después de tantas vueltas que dio Shijaru al final, Areku y Riosu solo se rieron, luego pusieron todo dentro de un saco y a Areku se pregunto algo

-Bueno¿Quién llevara las cosas?- su respuesta se la dio Riosu poniendo el saco sobra Areku, haciendo que este caiga al suelo por el peso –OK, ya entendí .- con los ojos en forma de espiral, Riosu fue y cargo a Shijaru en su espalda, Kaze llevo a Dorobo en su espalda también, solo que Dorobo estaba atado con una soga

Por los gritos de Phreeoni todo y digo TODOS los monstruos (lobos y escorpiones incluidos) del desierto se escondieron, con el mapa en su poder Riosu los guió por el desierto, después de 3 horas (**Nota:** consideren el peso extra, por eso se tardaron mas) terminando el desierto habían laderas con pasto, llegando a una colina vieron frente a ellos la entrada a Frontera… porfín habian llegado…

(Areku¡Un segundo¡ivamos a Izlude!)

(Riosu¡Cierto!)

(Autor: Miren a su derecha ¬.¬)

En eso los aventureros vieron a su derecha y allí se encontraba la ciudad de los espadachines… Izlude¿contentos?

(Areku¿Una ciudad tan cerca de otra?)

(Riosu: Wow(con sarcasmo), que tal distancia que deben recorrer los que quieren ser espadachines ¬.¬)

(Autor: Culpen a Graviti, no a mí¡ahora vuelvan a la historia!)

-OK, OK- dijo Areku –bueno, así que porfín llegamos hasta Izlude…-

**Preview del capítulo 8.-** ¡Wow!, soy yo Shijaru, por fin llegamos a Izlude, discúlpenme chicos… ¿uh¿y quien es ella?... ¡ouch!, ESO debió doler… bueno, no se como vi eso si no estuve allí, es más, ni se porque me pidieron que diga el preview si casi no estoy en este capítulo, bueno, no se pierdan el capítulo que viene de Midgard´s walkers: **secuestro en Izlude**

Err… ¿dije que eso debió doler?

* * *

bueno, acá les pongo el capítulo, espero que les alla gustado :D, hasta el miercoles(sí, seguire subiendo 2 cap por semana xD) 


	8. Secuestro en Izlude

Sí sí, para los que juegan RO y se preguntaron: como rayos Shijaru uso un acid demostration, su respuesta se les será dada MUUUUUUUCHO más adelante

**Disclaimer: todos los blablabla… graviti¿contentos?**

**Capítulo 8: Secuestro en Izlude**

En el capítulo anterior, tras una ardua lucha Shijaru, con la pequeña ayuda de Riosu vencieron a Phreeoni y… (**Areku:** ¡oye¿¡y yo!?) (**Autor:** dime que hiciste y te nombro ¬.¬) (**Areku:** pues… yo… OK, sigue ¬.¬) bueno¿donde me quedé?... ah sí, le vencieron y Shijaru logro resucitar a Kaze, pero después de la pelea Shijaru quedo tan exhausto que tuvieron que llevarle cargando, al final llegaron por fin a Izlude, y allí lector(es) mió(s) comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Ciudad: Izlude**

La ciudad de Izlude era por mucho y enserio, por MUCHO más pequeña que Prontera o que cualquier otra ciudad que han visto nuestros aventureros, pero igual siempre había gente de todo tipo, luego buscaron un INN (hotel) como decía en los letreros, para luego darse cuenta que no había, al final decidieron ponerse a descansar echados en una pared que había por ahí, luego decidieron ver un poco la ciudad y dejaron a Shijaru en esa pared dormido, confiaban en que Kaze le iba a cuidar, dejaron también la bolsa con las cosas a su costado y se fueron a ver la ciudad, luego de unos segundos un espadachín pasó a su costado, le vio con su ropa sucia y dañada y le dejo una moneda

Luego de caminar un rato y comprar víveres comenzaron a ver qué había en esta ciudad, después de 10 minutos la recorrieron toda y Riosu dice con sarcasmo

-¡Wow!, que "grande" que es esta ciudad- a lo que Areku le responde

-A mí me parece pequeña- luego Riosu le mira con cara de: ¬.¬

-Fue sarcasmo- dijo Riosu -Bueno, iré a ver que tienen los mercaderes por allí, vamos cosa naranja, tendremos trabajo, jejeje-

-¿Trabajo?- se pregunto Areku, para luego ver como Dorobo se metía a las carretas y se cogía algunas cosas, una chica lo vio, y cuando iba a avisar al mercader, Dorobo aplicaba su mortal técnica… ¡los _**puppy eyes**_!, al instante los ojos de la chica se volvieron con forma de corazón y le dio una bolsa con dinero, Riosu solo volteo a ver a Areku y le mostró su dedo pulgar y Areku le quedo viendo con cara de: ¬.¬ se le acerca y le dice

-Ladrón- a lo que Riosu responde

-¡Y muy orgulloso de serlo!- en eso puso su pucho derecho a la altura del corazón y subió el rostro con una sonrisa

-¬.¬- esa fue la única respuesta de Areku

Después de un rato, en donde estaba Shijaru…

Se podía ver que él aún seguía dormido… ahora con una montaña de monedas a su costado, pasó otra persona y le dejó una moneda mas…

Volviendo con Areku y Riosu

Ahora Riosu tenía una bolsa llena de cosas, y dice

-¡Bien hecho cosa naranja!-

-¡Blip!- dijo alegremente el Drop

-Es Dorobo Orengi…- dijo Areku

Unos momentos después pasaron por la entrada de la tienda de armas, y Riosu no vio que una chica de cabello rosado salió de la tienda, y viceversa, ambos se chocaron entre sí y cayeron al suelo, y dijeron al mismo tiempo y con mucha "educación":

-¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA, MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS!- en eso ambos se comenzaron a ver con furia mutuamente

Areku solo vio esa escena y comenzó a ver a la chica, ella llevaba la ropa de las sword… (¿womans?), su pelo era largo y rosa, llevaba una flor en su lado derecho, en su cintura llevaba la funda de una katana, con una katana en la funda (**nota:** ¿obvio no?)

En eso Riosu y la chica se levantan a la vez y se comienzan a ver con furia y se veían rayos salir de sus ojos, luego un swordman sale de la tienda y ve que ambos se miraban con cólera, y entonces pregunta

-¿Te está molestado… cariño?- le dijo el swordman a la sword… woman (¿?), a lo que ella responde

-sí, ese ladrón- señalando a Riosu

-¡¿Qué¡fuiste tú la que se tropezó con migo!-

-Así que tú te atreves a molestar a mi novia- dijo el swordman mientras sacaba su espada, y Riosu también saca su daga pero Areku se pone entre los 2 con sus brazos estirados, separándoles

-¡Vamos¡no se van a poner a luchar solo por un accidente!, se están comportando como animales… además de que hay guardias detrás de ustedes ¬.¬- después de dicho eso, se veía como había por lo menos unos 3 guardias detrás de Riosu y de el otro swordman, ambos solo voltearon, soltaron una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en la nuca y guardaron sus armas, ambos se dieron la espalda y se alejaron

-Vamos Karoru- le dijo el Swordman a la chica peli-rosada

-Sí- ella le comenzó a seguir, no sin antes voltear y mirar con furia a Riosu, después de un rato cuando ya todo estaba más calmado

-Que suerte que tuvo- dijo Riosu refiriéndose al espadachín -Estoy seguro que le iba a ganar-

-Quizás… pero recuerda que aun no hemos descansado bien de la pelea de hace un rato… además de que todos estaban apostando y yo aposte a que no iban a pelear… y gane la apuesta, jejeje .- después de dicho lo último saca una bolsa con dinero, luego fueron a donde dejaron botado a Shijaru, y vieron las montañas de dinero

-Valla, sabía que los mercantes hacían bastante dinero con poco esfuerzo… ¡pero este es el colmo!- dijo Riosu viendo todo el dinero, justo en ese momento se despierta Shijaru, se estira un poco, los ve y dice

-Buenos días- luego ve las montañas de dinero y abre bien los ojos –y que BUENOS días-

-Buenos días… ah verdad, se me olvidaba preguntarte algo- dijo Areku a Shijaru, quien volteo y le comenzó a prestar atención –¿Porqué querías venir a Izlude-

-Ah sí…- dijo Shijaru -Pues, tengo que encontrarme con un alquimistas que…- entes que el pueda terminar de hablar alguien le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda –¡OYE!- grito Shijaru mientras volteaba a ver quien le dio la palmada

Quien le dio la palmada fue un chico de su misma edad, un alquimista también, tenía cabello negro y usaba lentes, Shijaru le reconoció y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo

-¡Hoze¡a los años!- en eso ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos, pero Shijaru rápidamente le hizo voltearse y le dio una FUERTE palmada en la espalda mientras decía –¡Venganza!- y los ojos del alquimista llamado Hoze se pusieron con forma de x

Riosu, Areku y Dorobo solo se quedaron viendo la escena, cuando Shijaru voltea hacia ellos les dice

-Es con él con quien quede a encontrarme acá, tenemos que ir a Aldebarán por unas cosas de la cofradía de alquimistas-

-Si X.x- dijo Hoze quien estaba adolorido -Y será mejor que nos demos prisa, el barco no nos estará esperando todo el día-

-sabes bien que el barco SIEMPRE está allí, ya que NADIE nunca lo usa- le respondió Shijaru

-Detalles… pero en fin, tenemos que partir ya-

-OK, déjame despedirme y ya- dijo Shijaru, quien volteo y vio a Riosu y a Areku y dijo -¡chau, hasta la próxima!- y después de eso Hoze le coge de la capa y apurado lo jala hacia el barco, se podía ver claramente unos puntos suspensivos y una gota de sudor en las nucas de Riosu y Areku, quienes después de unos segundos dijeron a la par

-… Chau… eso fue raro…- se quedaron allí un rato… para luego darse cuenta que Shijaru se había llevado a Kaze y las cosas de su carreta y las montañas de dinero, cosa que sorprendió a ambos, ya que nunca vieron cuando él cogió todo eso, luego decidieron salir de Izlude e ir hacia Prontera, pero se encontraron otra vuelta con la pareja de espadachines, pero ahora ellos estaban acorralados por eso de 10 bandidos (**Nota:** todos de distintos trabajos) y uno de los bandidos dice

-Rápido, danos todo lo que tienes- después de dicho eso la espadachina que no se veía asustada le dice a su pareja

-Vamos¡dales su merecido!- pero cuando voltea a verle nota que este estaba temblando de miedo –¿ah?- luego de eso el espadachín totalmente asustado saca una bolsa con dinero y la tira, para luego coger a la espadachín y empujarla hacia los bandidos

-¡llé-llévensela a ella pero no me hagan daño!- dijo el espadachín con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿¡QU-QUE!?- grito la sword…woman… sin darle tiempo eso de 2 bandidos le sujetan y otros 2 la amarran con una soga, uno de coloca una venda en los ojos y una mordaza, así la cogen y se la comienzan a llevar, el swordman estaba comenzando a aliviarse, ya que no le iban a hacer nada, pero el líder de los bandidos voltea y le dice

-¿Sabes porque no te hacemos nada?, porque eres tan cobarde que no mereces el esfuerzo- así ellos se llevaron a la chica, la que trataba de gritar pero por la mordaza no podía, los únicos que vieron eso fueron Areku y Riosu, y lo vieron a lo lejos, por eso no tuvieron tiempo para intervenir, luego ellos 2 fueron donde el espadachín y el les ve la cara de preocupación y dice

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- su respuesta fue un golpe doble en la cara por parte de Riosu y Areku, ambos le golpearon a la ves y le dejaron en el suelo y Areku le dice

-No hay nada peor en este mundo que los cobardes- para darse cuenta que el swordman ya estaba desmayado luego voltea y ve a Riosu y le dice -tenemos que rescatarla-

-Pero… ¿por?- en eso Areku le comiensa a ver seriamente -OK, OK, pero ojo que solo iré porque este maldito la entregó así sin mas y ella no tuvo ni oportunidad- pero Areku le dice

-¿Sabes a donde van ellos?- a lo que Riosu le responde

-De seguro que a la entrada de las alcantarillas, sé que allí hay varios ladrones y es cerca-

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo Areku, para que luego ambos comenzaran a correr

**Lugar: afueras de Frontera**

Se podía ver que había una casa hecha de madera, pobremente construida donde llegaba ese grupo de bandidos con la chica amarrada, todos riendo y celebrando

-Jajaja¡hoy día comeremos como reyes!- poniendo en la mesa a… una gran bolsa con comida (**Nota:** esperaban otra cosa ¿no?)

-Sí, con el dinero de ese cobarde nos alcanzó para todo eso- dijo otro bandido, luego el líder de los bandidos sacó un barril con cerveza y un montón de tasas grandes de madera y dijo

-que comience la fiesta- en eso todos comenzaron a gritar y a cantar a reírse por un lado y a comer también, todos alegres menos Karoru (la espadachina) la cual pensaba

--Maldición . ¿¡como saldré de aquí!?... un segundo-- en eso a pesar que sus manos estaban amarradas y en su espalda se comienza a acercar a la mesa tratando de que nadie se de cuenta y coge algo de la mesa, uno de los bandidos la ve y va hacia ella y ve que es lo que estaba cogiendo… una pierna de pollo

-Jajaja¿crees que puedes venir aquí y robar comida?- en eso le quita la pierna de pollo y la bota contra una pared

-Auch . - dijo Karoru y pensó --jejeje, felizmente no vio que tenia este cuchillo detrás de la pierna de pollo-- en efecto, tenia un cuchillo en sus manos, y comenzó a tratar de cortar las sogas y en eso el bandido que la empujo dice

-oye líder¿que hacemos con ella?- y el líder les responde

-esto es una fiesta… ¡diviértanse!-

--¿Divertirse?-- pensó la espadachina, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta en que sentido se refería con "diviértanse", así que con desesperación siguió cortando la soga, pero un bandido se fue hacia ella y la coge del brazo y la alza, haciendo que su cuchillo se caiga y el bandido dice

-Jajaja, yo llegue primero- luego la estuvo empujando hasta entrar a un cuarto, la tiro a una cama y cerro la puerta, ella estaba asustada, pero sabia que la soga se había debilitado, así que comenzó a hacer fuerza para romperla, pero no lo lograba

Así el bandido comenzó a acercarse a ella con definitivamente no-buenas intenciones, y ella seguía pensando

--Maldición maldición maldición, tengo que hacer algo . -- aun no lograba romper la soga y cuando se percato el bandido ya estaba subiéndose a la cama y él dice

-ahora prepárate para divertirte… _**nena**_-

Entonces al escuchar la palabra nena, ella se enfurece totalmente, ya que ella lo tomaba como un insulto, así que llena de cólera rápidamente le da un cabezazo en la frente, dejándolo en el piso noqueado

--Eso fue fácil…-- pensó ella así ella se levanto de la cama y se preparaba para escapar pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que no habían ventanas --¬.¬ ahora si estoy segura que no fue un arquitecto quien hizo esto-- entonces solo había un lugar donde podía escapar… la puerta, así que ella fue hacia la puerta (**Nota:** ojo que sus pies no estaban amarrados) así que empuja la puerta y la rompe interrumpiendo así la fiesta, también al momento de romper la puerta se le salio la mordaza y se quedo viendo a todos los bandidos, y todos se callaron al verla a ella y dice

-Bueno… se me hace muy tarde y tengo que irme oUU- en eso uno de los bandidos se comienza a acercar a ella, pero ella patea una de las maderas que estaba en el suelo y le da en la cara, haciendo que él caiga al suelo, rápidamente ella salta y cae sobre su estomago, dejándole sin aire y noqueado

--Van 2 faltan 8-- pensó la chica, justo antes que uno de los bandidos salte hacia ella con una espada, ella se dio la media vuelta y se alejo un poco, de tal manera que termino cortando la soga, y apenas el bandido cayó al piso ella le da una patada justo en el mentón

- Van 3 quedan 7- dijo Karoru, luego unos 2 bandidos se acercaron a ella por la espalda cada 1 con una espada, pero ella rápidamente gira y les sujeta de los brazos donde tenían la espada, pero con su mano derecha sujeta al bandido de su izquierda y con la izquierda al de la derecha, quedando sus brazos cruzados y al momento de separar sus brazos hace que la cabeza de ambos se choquen entre sí haciendo que caigan noqueados

-Van 5 quedan 5- dijo la chica, al momento en que todos se lanzan sobre ella…

Cambiando de escena se ve como Areku y Riosu llegan a encontrar la cabaña

-Allí debe ser- dice Areku y entre ambos van a abrir la puerta, pero justo sale volando un bandido y rompe la puerta y escuchan la voz de una chica decir

-Van 9 queda 1- y con curiosidad ven adentro y ven como todo estaba destruido, 7 bandidos estaban en el suelo alrededor de la espadachina de cabello rosado, y se veía como el líder de los bandidos estaba con 2 espadas frente a la chica, quien por primera ves puso sus manos sobre el mango de su katana, el bandido corrió hacia ella, pero ella se concentro por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y cuando el bandido estaba a 1 metro de ella y dice

_**Bash**_

Así lansa un potente golpe vertical con su espada, que a pesar que el bandido se cubrio con sus 2 espadas salió volando hacia atrás y se choco de espaldas contra una pared quedando noqueado y con los ojos con forma de espiral

-Por fin… 10 de 10- dijo la chica, la cual se metió al cuarto de hace un rato y se escucha a ella gritar -Y ESTO ES POR LLAMARME NENA- automáticamente después se escuchan varios CRACKS o sonidos de huesos rotos y gritos de dolor, y sale la chica con satisfacción en el rostro, solo para ver que en la puerta estaban Areku y Riosu, viéndola con admiración

-Wow, creímos que ibas a necesitar ayuda- dice Areku

-Sí, por eso mismo vinimos aquí, pero veo que no necesitas ser rescatada- dijo Riosu a lo que Karoru responde

-Sí, lo sé, se necesitan mas que 10 de estas basuras…- en eso patea a uno -para detenerme… pero de todas maneras, fue un bonito gesto el venir a "rescatarme"- en eso ella comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y se ve como uno de los bandidos se comienza a levantar, pero ella le da un golpe con la funda de su espada dejándole noqueado, Areku y Riosu solo la vieron con miedo y luego los 3 fueron de vuelta a Izlude

**Lugar: Izlude**

De vuelta estaban en Izlude, solo que ahora el espadachín de hace un rato se acerca a ella y le dice

-¡Preciosa!, volviste- Areku y Riosu al verle pusieron cara de ¬.¬ -Que bueno que volvieras, justo estaba formando un grupo para ir a rescatarte…- a lo que Karoru le responde

-Sí, todo ese tiempo que estuve secuestrada estuve pensando en ti- Areku y Riosu le vieron con incredibilidad y asombro (**Nota:** y ganas de vomitar), todas las chicas alrededor suspiraron con corazones en los ojos y dicen

-ohh… el amor- a lo que Riosu dice

-¿No querrán decir la estupidez?- pero luego Karoru siguió hablando

-Sí, he estado pensando en ti todo este rato- en eso pone sus manos en los hombros del chico y su expresión de ternura cambia a una expresión de cólera -HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN COMO TORTURARTE-

-¿Ah?- dijo el chico, solo para ver como Karoru retrocede su pierna derecha para darle una POTENTE patada en la entrepiernas del chico, todos y digo TODOS en un radio de 30 metros dijeron

-Aaauuuuch, duele con solo verle- Areku y Riosu jurarían haber visto como el chico se elevaba unos milímetros, a pesar que Karoru le empujaba hacia abajo con sus manos, también varios jurarían haber escuchado un crack o algo similar, la expresión de dolor del chico era algo indescriptible, y se quedo inmóvil por el dolor, y un tipo que estaba por allí le pira y dice

-Valla, creo que no se podrá mover en unos días… creo que se quedara como estatua unos 3 dias-

-¿Seguro?, tras esa patada con 3 días no creo que se le valla el dolor- dijo Riosu a lo que le responde

-¡No!, en 3 días recién se podrá mover-

-¿En 3 días dijiste?- dijo Karoru, la cual volteo y miro a todos allí y explico el porque le había dado la patada, acto seguido todas y digo TODAS las chicas de la ciudad fueron y… err… repitieron lo mismo que hizo Karoru -¿ahora en cuantos días crees que se pueda mover?- y el tipo totalmente sorprendido dijo

-Pu-pues… si vuelve a respirar… quizás en 3 semanas…-

-OK, tiempo suficiente para que _**comience**_ a pagar por eso- dijo Karoru, otra cosa, la mayoría de chicos que estaban allí se desmayaron con tan solo ver como pasaba todo, incluso en Prontera se desmayaron 3 chicos sin razón aparente (**Nota:** oh si, la exageración xD), los únicos que estaban en pie eran Riosu y Areku, pero sí que la vieron con miedo y sintieron MUCHA compasión por el chico, luego ella volteo y quedo mirando a Areku y a Riosu

-Bueno¿no hay nada que quisieran decir?- dijo Karoru ambos se le quedaron viendo y se vieron entre sí, luego la vieron a ella y Areku hablo primero diciendo

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?- a lo que Karoru responde

-¿uh?-

-Claro, ya vimos que eres fuerte y hábil, por eso mismo quizás quisieras ayudarnos con nuestra ¡noble y gran misión!- dijo Areku, la ultima parte hizo que Riosu abriera bastante los ojos y Karoru pregunta

-¿Cual noble y gran misión?-

--¡No le digas, no le digas!-- pensaba Riosu

-Pues… ¡buscar una noble y gran misión!- dijo finalmente Areku

-- X.x, estamos fritos… -- pensó Riosu, pero contra su pronostico Karoru comenzó a reír

-Jajaja, eres gracioso, además ustedes fueron los únicos que siquiera intentaron salvarme, y parecen buenas personas… claro que iré con ustedes- dijo sonriendo Karoru y Areku responde

-¡Yuju¡mi grupo ya cuenta con 3 integrantes!- dijo con una gran sonrisa (**Nota:** más grande que la que siempre lleva)

Y así es como el grupo de Areku consiguió a su tercer integrante…

**Preview del cap 9.-** hola soy Karoru y… ¡kawaiiiiii!, que bonito pantalón o¡también mira esa mochila!... ¡y esa blusa!... ¡mueve mas rápido Areku! (Areku: s-sí…) bueno, ya estamos en Frontera, y decidimos tomarnos todo el día para descansar… ¡que bonito polo!... bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Midgard´s walkers: **Un día en Prontera**

… Areku… ¿estas bien?

* * *

bueno, aquí se integra Karoru al grupo, y porfin están todos los integrantes del grupo(o almenos hasta el libro 2 xD) tambien ya faltan pocos capítulos para que acabe el libro 1(sí, tendra muy pocos capítulo xD) y hasta ahorita este es el mas largo O.o!... procurare no hacerlos tan largos oUUU, bueno espero que les alla gustado (que a mi si xD) 

salu2 and be happy


	9. Un día en Prontera

Pues, según la sugerencia de un amigo, de a partir de ahora voy a ir colocando la hora en el fic :O!

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fanfic están basados en los personajes creados por graviti y asdf… ¡feliz navidad!**

**Capítulo 9: un día en Prontera **

En el capítulo anterior nuestros protagonistas por fin llegaron a Izlude, y por ciertos motivos Shijaru abandono el grupo… de una forma rara… pero luego conocieron a una espadachina llamada Karoru, la cual fue secuestrada pero cuando nuestros aventureros fueron a rescatarla descubrieron que ella sola se liberó, después de algunos hechos ella termino uniéndose al grupo y así comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: afueras de Frontera**

**(12:00)**

Después de salir de Izlude nuestros aventureros comenzaron el largo y osado viaje a Prontera, enfrentándose a terribles criaturas, pasando tiempos terribles, pasando desiertos y montañas y… espérense, me equivoque de guión… OK, 5 minutos después de salir de Izlude ya estaban en la entrada de Prontera…

-eso fue rápido- dijo Areku, a lo que respondió Karoru

-¿esperabas caminar más tiempo?, si desde Izlude se puede ver esta ciudad-

-cierto- afirmo Riosu

Luego de eso, decidieron entrar a Prontera

**Lugar: Prontera **

**(12:05)**

Prontera era una GRAN ciudad, piso de piedra, varios edificios por donde vieras, en el centro de la ciudad había una gran plaza con forma de rombo con una pileta en medio, más al norte se podía ver una estatua con la forma de 2 manos saludándose, al costado de las calles habían árboles, la ciudad era rectangular y tenia 4 salidas, norte sur este y oeste, la salida norte daba a la zona de los castillos, donde ocurrían guerras entre clanes para adueñarse de dichos castillos, por la sur es por donde entraron, y por la salida oeste es por donde se iba a Geffen, fin de la explicación, por ahora

Mientras que entraron ala gran ciudad, lo que más les sorprendió fue la cantidad de gente, Areku y Karoru que ya han estado allí no les sorprendió tanto, pero era la primera ves para Riosu y él solo dijo

-Wow, cuanta gente-

A los costados de todas las calles habían puestos de mercaderes, uno al costado del otro, y la congestión de gente se debía a que todos estaban comprando, Prontera era también la central comercial del reino de Rune Midgard, después de pasar apretados entre tanta gente llegaron a la plaza que estaba en el centro de la ciudad y de allí fueron al primer lugar que se les vino en mente… un restaurante, y Areku dijo

-yo conozco un buen restaurante¡síganme!- y los demás respondieron

-OK-… no tenia ni idea de lo que acababan de hacer…

3 horas después…

Se podía ver a nuestros aventureros totalmente cansados, Riosu usando un palo para poder caminar, Karoru usando su espada y Areku arrastrándose

Breve explicación: resulta que con el "buen" sentido de orientación de Areku, terminaron yendo de callejón sin salida a callejón, así que en una de esas se encontraron a un grupo de pandilleros, después de luchar vinieron mas, y solo pudieron correr, perdiéndose en la ciudad, vagaron por eso de 1 hora y los volvieron a encontrar los pandilleros, como tenían hambre y pocas fuerzas, solo siguieron corriendo, luego fueron a la plaza y es donde están ahora

-NUNCA mas vuelvas a guiarnos¿¡entendiste!?- le reclamo Karoru

-OK- dijo Areku, luego alzó la mirada y vio un edificio -¡allí es!, así que si estaba en la plaza…- en eso el vio la mirada de sus compañeros, ambos le estaban mirando con cólera –etto…- después solo se escucharon gritos de dolor y una serie de golpes

**Lugar: restaurante**

**(15:05(3PM (¡O¡un paréntesis dentro de otro! xD)))**

Se podía ver que ahora nuestros aventureros estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, Areku tenia una serie de chinchones en la cabeza y estaba atado a su silla, al momento de llegar los platos Karoru y Riosu comían de lo mas normal, mientras Areku trataba de zafarse, pero estaba muy bien atado y solo veía como ellos 2 comían, y como abia un plato frente a él

Luego de un rato le soltaron y le dejaron comer…

Después fueron a buscar un INN para poder descansar, esta vez quien les guió fue Karoru

**Lugar: INN de Prontera**

Descripción: edificio de 2 pisos, en el segundo piso están los cuartos, cada 1 con un baño, en el primer piso solo era la recepción

Alquilaron 2 cuartos para que allí pasaran la noche, (**Autor:** Karoru INSISTIO en dormir en un cuarto separado) así que los 3 tomaron un baño (**Autor:** en tiempos distintos porsiacaso) y cuando se reunieron en la puerta del INN Areku dice

-Bien, ahora sí¡Geffen allá vamos!- en eso va a comenzar a caminar, pero Riosu le sujeta del hombro y le dice

-oye¿porqué no mejor descansamos por el día de hoy?- y Karoru le afirma y dice

-Además ya pagamos para pasar aquí la noche, y ¡NO pienso pagar 10mil zenny por las puras!-

-sabes que hubieran sido solo 5mil, pero no, tu QUERIAS dormir en un cuarto separado- dijo Riosu a lo que Karoru le dice

-Oye, es por precaución, como sé que no me van a hacer nada raro ¬o¬- a lo que Riosu murmulla

-como si quisiera hacerte algo a ti…- pero Karoru le escucha y le grita

-¿¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO FEA!?- y Riosu le responde

-¡si!- en eso se ve como se miraban con furia, a lo que Areku decide intervenir y les dice

-Etto… ¿pero que haremos estando aquí?- a lo que Karoru voltea y le ve con malicia y le dice

-pues, podríamos ir de compras-

-¿¡Ah!?- dijo Areku -¿¡co-compras!?- dijo con miedo, rápidamente volteo a ver a Riosu y este dijo

-¡bah!, yo iré a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad- traducción de lo que quiso decir: te dejo solo, luego él se comenzó a alejar y les dice -nos encontraremos aquí a las 8PM- dicho esto hecho a correr y Karoru le responde

-OK… pero creo que sera muy temprano- en el voltea a ver a Areku con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa malévola y con la clásica risa: muajajajaja de fondo

**Lugar: Prontera**

**(16:40)**

Luego de un rato Karoru llevo a rastras a Areku hasta la zona comercial y ella se comenzó a ver todas las tiendas de mercaderes y cuando veía algo que le gustaba se lo tiraba a Areku y este tenia que cogerlo en el aire, así pasaron horas, y la montaña de cosas que Areku cargaba aumentaban

Si se preguntan porqué Areku no se escapaba, pues resulta que le habían puesto un collar para perros en el cuello y una cadena, así que si él se trataba de escapar, ella simplemente jalaba de la cadena

Después de un rato…

**(17:20)**

-esto… ¡PESA!- se quejo Areku, con toda una torre de cosas

-ya ya, tranquilo- le dice Karoru -mira que ahora solo falta comprar ropa-

--si… aquí comienza la peor parte T.T-- pensaba Areku con lágrimas que parecían cascadas en sus ojos -bueno, la ropa no pasa mucho…-

Después de un rato, encontraron un mercader que tenía un letrero que decía¡1kilo de ropa mil zenny! y Karoru dice

-wow, es la primera ves que veo que venden ropa por kilos-

Para ese punto Areku estaba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y con los ojos en blanco, él TAMPOCO había visto antes que vendan ropa por kilos, así que se acerco al mercader y le dice

-¿co-como es eso de la ropa por kilos?- y el mercader le responde

-pues, como tú bien sabrás la ropa se daña siempre en los viajes y en las luchas, así que por eso decidí vender grandes cantidades de ropas iguales, así que solo por mil Jenny te puedes llevar 1 kilo de polos azules como estos de acá- dijo mientras sacaba un polo azul

-O.O- esa fue la expresión que se quedo en el rostro de Areku, para luego escuchar decir a Karoru

-¡que lindo ese pantalón!-

Unos segundos después le da una caja con varios pantalones iguales a ese, y esa caja se agrego al grupo de cosas que cargaba Areku y él solo pensaba

-¿Porqué a mi¿porqué a mi?-

1 hora después…

Para este punto Karoru eligió todo lo que tenía a su alcance, por lo tanto la montaña de cosas siguió en aumento, y llego al punto que el peso venció a Areku haciendo que este caiga al suelo y sus ojos se pusieran en forma de espiral, así que Karoru se acercó a el y le dice

-Areku… ¿estas bien?- la respuesta de Areku fue negar con la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo y Karoru le dice –ah bueno, entonces creo que hasta allí nomás llegan las compras- en eso Areku le dice

-¿y con que pagaras todo esto?- y Karoru le ve, parpadea varias veces, pone su mano en el bolsillo de Areku y saca una billetera

-con esto o- dijo sonriendo Karoru

-¡OYE!- dijo Areku tratando de levantarse, pero Karoru puso su cartera encima de la montaña de cosas, haciendo que todas las cosas caigan sobre Areku, enterrándole bajo todo eso, y él solo escuchaba como Karoru pagaba

**(18:50)(Media hora después)**

Después de media hora recién lograron sacar las suficientes cosas como para poder desenterrarle, y cuando Areku vio, había un grupo de gente sacándole de allí y Karoru le dice

-creo que se me pasó un poco la mano- dijo con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la nuca, la respuesta de Areku fue mirarla así: ¬.¬

Así que un buen grupo de gente les ayudo a llevar TODO eso hasta el INN, la mayoría de ellos fueron amenazados por Karoru, a otros les engaño diciéndoles de cómo una chica tan "delicada" y "débil" como ella iba a poder cargar todo eso, así que lo guardaron todo en el INN, pero pasaron unos 30 minutos mas en el proceso

**(19:20)**

Por fin toda la gente se había ido, pero ya había oscurecido y aún faltaban 40 minutos para que Riosu volviera y Karoru dice

-Oye… Areku… ¿me perdonas por haber cogido tu billetera, hacerte cargar todo eso, hacer que estuvieras 30 minutos bajo cientos de cosas y casi sin poder respirar entre otras cosas?- Areku solo le vio con cara de: ¬.¬, él no estaba dispuesto a perdonarla así sin mas, pero cuando le vio la cara fue muy tarde, ella ya había ejecutado una gran y poderosa técnica, _**los puppy eyes…**_ claro está que él le termino perdonando, ya que el sabia bien que uno no se puede resistir a eso así que sin nada que hacer Areku le dice

-oye… ¿y ahora que hacemos?- en eso Karoru le ve y le dice

-pues… podríamos divertirnos un rato…-

**(20:00)(8PM)**

Riosu por fin había vuelto, solo que esta ves volvió con varias bolsas de dinero, y junto a Dorobo(**Autor:** Dorobo nunca se separa de Riosu) y riendo, resulta de que se paseo un rato por la zona de mercaderes, además que decidió robarles a los pandilleros que trataron de robarles a ellos hace unas horas, así que él se preguntaba porque ninguno de sus compañeros estaban allí, así que le pregunto a la recepcionista

-oye¿no estaban aquí mis compañeros?- y ella le responde

-sí, están en el cuarto 11, pero mejor no interrumpa, escuche que se están _**divirtiendo**_ en la cama allí arriba-

En eso Riosu sube las escaleras y se acerca y abre la puerta y encuentra a Areku y a Karoru sentados en la cama jugando cartas y Areku dice

-ya está, gane- tirando su última carta entre los 2 y Karoru le dice

-¡oye¡eso debe ser trampa!- se quejo Karoru y Areku le dice

-vamos, tu eras la que quería jugar a las cartas desde el inicio…- en eso voltea y ve a Riosu -oh, hola Riosu¿ya son las 8?- y Karoru dice

-valla, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte- y Areku le dice

-sí, creí que íbamos jugando 20 minutos nomás… ¿y porqué entraste así?-

-me los imagine haciendo otra cosa- dijo Riosu viento para un costado y Areku solo dijo

-¿uh?- y Karoru va a Riosu y le dice

-¡pervertido!- en eso ella baja de la cama, la coge y se la lanza… pero no se habia dado cuenta que Areku seguía encima, Riosu solo esquivo la cama pero Areku termino estampado en la pared y dice

-¡AUCH!- y Karoru le dice apenada

-err… disculpa . -

--no se si pueda soportar esto siempre-- pensaba Areku, quien aun seguía estampado

Así luego de un rato y de sacar a Areku de la pared, Karoru se fue a dormir a la habitación continua, Areku termino durmiendo en el suelo ya que su cama termino en mal estado después de ser lanzada por Karoru, y las camas eran para 1 sola persona, así que ni si quiera como para que duerma junto a Riosu, además de que él le hubiera botado de todas maneras…

**Lugar¿¿??**

Se podía ver un lugar oscuro, sombrío y tétrico, piso, paredes y techo hechos de piedras, el cuarto estaba totalmente vació, no había ninguna cosa allí, excepto por 2 personas, uno de ellos era Areku, solo que con ropas diferentes, ahora llevaba una túnica larga(ropa de Mage), pero estaba sucia y con quemaduras, él también estaba muy lastimado y cansado, estaba frente a un tipo de cabello rojo despeinado, él tenia unas quemaduras en la ropa, su ropa era una túnica ligeramente similar a la que llevaba Areku(Ropa de Sage), mas no algo grave, ambos se miraban frente a frente y Areku dice

-maldito…- se podía ver muy molesto, algo había pasado que le había enfurecido -DEJALA IR- en eso el tipo de cabello rojo le responde

-¿para que?... ya te he dicho, sígueme y ella será libre, tú no me puedes ganar… ¡ninguno de ustedes pudo!- dicho eso último Areku volteo a todos lados, y se podía ver a Riosu contra una pared desmallado, su daga estaba destrozada en el suelo, a Karoru dentro de una estructura de hielo, además de 1 tipo con una túnica blanca y un cinturón con una cruz adelante(ropa de acólyte) que también estaba desmayado con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, y otro con ropas de Arquero se le veía totalmente inmóvil, convertido en piedra y Areku le dice al tipo de cabello rojo

-¡eso no me importa¡si no la dejas ir solo me quedara ganarte!- su respuesta fue una risa departe del tipo, el cual le mostró la palma de su mano derecha, la cual comenzó a brillar y a formarse una esfera de fuego frente a esta y dice

_**Fire ball**_

Solo se ve un gran brillo, y luego a Areku despertar de golpe y agitado, ve a su alrededor y estaba en el INN

**Lugar: INN de Prontera**

**(9:00)**

Él despertó agitado, pero logro ver que ya era de día, además que despertó con un grito, cosa que despertó a Riosu y él le pregunta

-¿que paso?- dijo mientras de estiraba, y Areku le responde

-tuve una pesadilla-

-¿ah sí?... ¿de que trato?- pregunto Riosu y Areku le responde

-no recuerdo bien… recuerdo haber visto un cerdo volando… y una lechuga gigante que trato de comerme- y Riosu le dice

-comienzo a pensar que estas loco ¬.¬-

Aparentemente Areku no recordaba lo que vio en su sueño… o mejor dicho lo que vio en su premonición…

**Preview del capítulo 10**.- Hola soy Areku¡porfín¡por fin por fin por fin por fin por fin¡llegamos a Geffen!, ahora por fin podré volverme un mago… ¿uh¿¡como que no puedo!?... no¡no me digan que OTRA ves!, no se pierdan mi tortu… ejem, el próximo capítulo de Midgards walkers: **el inicio de la pueva de mago**

¿¡PORQUE OTRA VES ALLI!?

* * *

holas, primero que nada... sry . , hoy día lo puse muy tarde y no le pude hacer una revisión de ortografía o ... bueno, aquí tambien hay un pequeño avanse de lo que va a pasar dentro de muuuuuuucho tiempo xD, feliz navidad 


	10. Iinicio de la prueva

Sry por la tardanza ... , pasaron muchas cosas que evitaran que suba el cap ayer... ¡sryy!

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes… fueron creados por mi sacados totalmente de mi imaginación, graviti no tuvo nada que ver con esto, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA coff coff**

**Capítulo 10: El inicio de la prueba de mago**

En el capítulo anterior… OK, ya me olvide, déjenme revisar un momento… ah sí, bueno en el capítulo anterior nuestros aventureros por fin llegaron a Prontera y se quedaron allí todo el día, claro que Areku no lo pudo disfrutar por culpa de Karoru… además de que Areku tubo una premonición en un sueño… por mas que no se acuerde de esta, pero en fin de allí comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: Prontera**

**(10:00)**

Luego de que todos se despertaran, decidieron seguir el viaje hace la ciudad de los magos, Geffen, y los 3 aventureros y Drop se fueron a la salida oeste de Prontera, todo iba bien hasta que volvieron a pasar sin querer por una zona comercial y Karoru decidió quedarse un_**poquito **_mas

**(13:00)**

Ahora Areku tenía que estar como mula de carga, felizmente Dorobo también cargaba algunas cosas quitándole algo de peso de encima a Areku, al menos el peso suficiente para que Areku pueda caminar y él le dice a Karoru

-¡Como rayos le haces para comprar tanto!- y ella le responde

-simple, con esto- en eso saca la billetera de Areku y se ve que ella tenia una sonrisa en el rostro con los ojos cerrados

-¬.¬- esa fue la única respuesta de Areku

Luego por fin salieron de Prontera por la salida Oeste, en dirección a Geffen

**Lugar: afueras de Prontera**

**(13:05)**

5 minutos ya habían pasado desde que salieron, ahora se podía ver como pasaban valles con bastante césped, pasaron cerca de la guarida de los bandidos que secuestraron a Karoru tiempo atrás, los bandido vieron por la ventana, y al instante la tapizaron, pusieron llave a la puerta, un refrigerador y una cama en la puerta, todo para evitar que entren, Areku y Riosu simplemente pasaron de largo… pero Karoru no, cuando Areku y Riosu se dieron cuenta que Karoru ya no les seguía, miraron atrás y vieron como Karoru _**hacia**_ una puerta con su espada, luego escucharon varios gritos de dolor, y una risa de maniática, cuando se acercaron a ver, el líder de los bandidos salio volando a través de la ventana tapizada, él se arrastro hacia ellos y les dijo

-¡sálvenmeeeee!- y Areku le dice a Riosu

-¿le salvamos?- a lo Riosu responde gritando

-¿A QUIEN, AL BANDIDO QUE SE LE ESCAPO A KARORU?- lo grito de tal manera que se le escuchara claramente dentro de la guarida, luego se ve como Karoru sale, le coge al líder y lo arrastra hacia la guarida, mientras le arrastraba el líder de los bandidos solo gritaba: noooooo… luego mas gritos de dolor y de huesos rotos

-sí, me esperaba esa respuesta- le dice Areku a Riosu

Luego se puede ver como sale Karoru con una sonrisa y expresión de satisfacción y sacudiéndose las manos

-Ja¿creyeron que no me acordaba de ustedes?- y Areku le dice

-Creo que si se acordaban, por eso se encerraron…-

Luego, mientras pasaban cerca de un río, por "accidente" TODAS las cosas que le hacían cargar a Areku se le caen al río y el dice

-¿ups?- y luego piensa --jejeje, por fin menos peso-- pero luego voltea y ve la expresión de cólera de Karoru… luego se ve como ella le coge y lo bota al río diciéndole

-RECUPERAS MI COSAS¡**AHORA**!-

**(13:30)**

-¡Ashu!- estornudo Areku, quien estaba mojado y con frío, y se ve a Karoru diciendo

-mis cosas- y con lágrimas que caían como cataratas

Ya habían avanzado bastante en su camino, hasta que llegaron una zona en donde se encontraron con una mantis súper desarrolladas que les atacaron, claro que normalmente las destruirían sin problemas… pero el problema que tuvieron fue que solo Karoru y Areku estaban peleando y Areku le dice a Riosu

-oye, Riosu¿que te pasa?- en eso se veía como Riosu mantenía su distancia de los insectos y Karoru al ver eso le dice

-¿qué, tienes miedo? Bah¡si solo son insectos!- en eso parte a uno en 2 con su espada y Areku le dice

-para ti es fácil decirlo¡estas cosas no se dejan golpear!- en eso se ve como Areku trataba de golpearle con su cuchillo pero la mantis lo esquivaba

Ante esto Riosu no respondía, simple y llanamente se alejaba de las mantis y Karoru le dice

-cobarde- y Riosu al escuchar esto se molesta y le responde

-¡yo no soy ningún cobarde¡el hecho que no me gusten los insectos no me hace ningún cobarde!- y Karoru le ve y dice

-¿ah si?- en eso una mantis salta hacia ella, pero ella le esquiva y le coge de una pata y lo lanza hacia Riosu -¡pruébalo!-

Riosu veía como un gran insecto con grandes ojos salía volando hacia él, su instinto le decía que le esquivara, pero si lo esquivaba probaría que tenía miedo, tanto pensar en eso la mantis le termino cayendo encima, y tanto la mantis como Riosu terminaron con los ojos en forma de espiral

Así continúo el viaje un rato, Riosu recibía constantes críticas y burlas de parte de Karoru, Areku solo se conformaba con molestarle con la cabeza de una mantis

**(14:00)**

Porfín vieron donde iniciaba el río, solo un pequeño trozo de tierra conectaba una gran isla con el continente, y en medio de esa Isla había un gran ciudad… la gran ciudad de los magos… Geffen y Areku pensaba

--por fin… llegamos… ¡volví!-- luego Areku dice bienvenidos… ¡a la gran ciudad de Geffen!

Nuestros protagonistas por fin llegaron a la entrada de una gran ciudad amurallada y decidieron entrar

Descripción: Geffen es una ciudad grande, todo esta hecho de piedras medio azuladas, la ciudad era de forma circular, con una torre inmensa con forma de cono en el centro de la ciudad, fin de la descripción

**Lugar: Geffen**

**(14:05)**

Por fin nuestros aventureros entraron en la gran ciudad de Geffen, una ciudad a la cual Areku extrañaba bastante, y con una sonrisa mayor a la de costumbre miraba todo a su alrededor, y se fue corriendo hacia un edificio y dice

-aun recuerdo esto… ¡y esto!- dijo señalando un tacho de basura -¿a ellos también… es que nunca se mueven de allí?- en este caso refería a los soldados y algunas personas

Riosu y Karoru solo se quedaron viéndole raros, ya que no sabían porque él estaba tan emocionado, Areku se da cuenta y les dice

-Ahh, verdad, se me olvido decirles que yo nací aquí- eso les sorprendió a Karoru y a Riosu, y este último decide decirle

-¿Entonces que rayos hacías en Prontera?- y Areku le responde

-pues… iba a comenzar mi viaje como tu bien sabes, así que mis hermanas me llevaron a Prontera… luego me dijeron que tenían algo que hacer y que me valla a Geffen, antes que pueda reclamar ya se habían ido, pero me dejaron un mapa… el resto ya sabes… además que en Prontera me dan la camisa y el cuchillo- pero Karoru le dice

-en Geffen, Morroc, Izlude, Payon y Alberta también ¬.¬- y Areku le dice

-¿¡en serio!?... bueno, al menos si me hubiera quedado acá todo el tiempo no les hubiera conocido- ambos solo respondieron con una sonrisa y un

-es verdad, jejeje-

Bueno, luego de eso comenzaron a buscar por la ciudad a la academia de magos, ya que Areku antes vivia allí se ofrecio a guiarles, Riosu y Karoru creían que como él ya vivía allí, no se perdería… grave error

**(16:00)**

Se veía a 2 de nuestros aventureros totalmente molestos y a otro atado y siendo arrastrado, además que sus lágrimas caían como cascadas, por si no adivinaron, Areku era el que estaba atado, Karoru le arrastraba y Riosu solo avanzaba, así que hicieron algo que hasta ese punto no se les había ocurrido… preguntarle a un guardia, Karoru va y le pregunta al primero que encontró

-disculpe señor¿sabe donde está la academia de magos?- y el guardia le responde

-ah, es esta- dándole palmadas a un edificio que tenía unas escaleras pequeñas y una puerta abierta y decía: Magic academy, en letras grandes y brillantes, nuestros 3 aventureros solo le salieron gotas en su nuca

Así decidieron entrar, el primero en entrar fue Riosu, y no le recivieron como el creia

-hola- dijo Riosu, y todos los mago allí, cuando vieron al ladrón entrar comensaron a lansarle rayos, bolas de fuego, estacas de hielo y demases, y el rápidamente salió del lugar -¡QUE RAYOS LES PASA!- y Areku le responde

-pues… nunca les han agradado los ladrones… pero voy a ir a hablar con ellos- en eso Areku entrar y desde afuera del edificio se escucha su voz decir -tranquilos, es mi amigo, no les va a ro… ¡AAAAAAAA!- luego se podía ver como Areku sale corriendo todo chamuscado –maldita academia de vagos o - y Karoru les dice

-bah, déjenme enseñarles como se hace- en eso Karoru entra al edificio y se escucha su voz, con cierto tono de "inocencia/ternura" decir

-etto… mis amigos quieren entrar¿les dejarían?- acto seguido se ve como una bola de fuego sale por la puerta, y se vuelve a escuchar la voz de Karoru decir -COMO SE TE OCURRE LANSARLE UNA BOLA DE FUEGO A UNA DAMA- luego se escuchaban golpes, gritos, cortes, sonidos de explosiones, luego se escucha gritar a Karoru, y una maga sale por la puerta arrastrando algo y les dice

-¿esto es suyo?- en eso saca lo que arrastraba, era Karoru que estaba dentro de un bloque de hielo hasta el cuello -por poco mata a 3 de nosotros, noqueo a 8, y por su culpa se cayó mi té, así que la tuve que detener- en eso cuando ella los ve, ve una especie de aura alrededor de Areku y dice -oh… tú vienes acá a ser mago ¿no?- y Areku le responde

-sí¿como lo supo?- además se podía escuchar de fondo la voz de Karoru diciendo que la saquen del hielo, y las risas de Riosu señalándola, bueno, la maga le responde

-pues… por ahora dejémosle en intuición femenina- y Areku le responde

-nunca me ha gustado esa frase… mis hermanas nunca me explicaban nada diciendo que lo sabían por su intuición femenina… pero bueno… ¿que tengo que hacer para ser mago?- y ella le responde

-OK, sígueme- en eso los 2 entraron al edificio, Riosu trato de seguirles, pero le dijeron que mejor no, ya han tenido malas experiencias con ladrones y que no entre, así que el solo esperó afuera

**Lugar: academia de magia**

El lugar era amplio, habia una pizarra al otro lado de la puerta, en el centro había una gran máquina extraña, a la derecha de la entrada había un librero, y habian varios magos en todo el lugar, la maga le llevo hasta la pizarra y le dijo

-bien, yo soy la lider de la cofradía de magos, así que primero que nada escribe tu nombre aquí- en eso le da un formulario donde Areku escribe su nombre y la maga le dice

-¡tu letra es horrible¿crees que así dejaria que seas mago?... ¿uh?- en eso lee el nombre completo que era: Areku Kabariosu y comiensa a pensar --¡Kabariosu!-- en entonces ella le dice -haber… esta ves dejare pasar lo de tu letra… mira, la prueba es simple, la máquina que está en el centro es para hacer pociones mágicas y cosas así, los ingredientes están en los libros de allí, busca el que diga… pues… no se… la solución 4- y Areku le responde con un

-OK- en eso va al librero y coge un libro que decía solución # 4, y comenso a leer los ingredientes y/o formas de preparas la solución

Instrucciones:

Todo es bastante simple, solamente hecha todos los ingredientes dentro de la máquina, y luego bañalos con un solvente especial, elegir un catalisador de la máquina y colocar un número para que comience a mesclar, los ingredientes son:

2jellopys

3fluff

El número mágico de serie es:

5429

Catalizador:

Diamante (ya está en la máquina)

Solvente:

Morroc solvent

Al leer eso último, se sobo los ojos y volvio a leer

Solvente:

Morroc solvent

Él no se la creia, por un momento creyó que quisas en la academia te daban ese solvente… pero la siguiente página decia

El morroc solvent se consigue alrededor de la pirámide de Morroc, oviamente en la **ciudad de morroc**, atravesando el** desierto de Sogart **

Ante ese hecho él simple y llanamente dejo caer el libro y mando un grito a cielo diciendo

-¡¡PORQUE RAYOS SIEMPRE A MORROC!!-

Al escuchar eso varios magos se dieron cuenta que le toco la solución # 4, varios comenzaron a reírse de él, otro se le acerca y le dice

-lo lamento por tu pobre alma, muchos no vuelven de Morroc- y Areku le responde

-yo ya e ido ahí, por eso mismo es porque me quejo- tras dicho esto el mago comenzó a burlarse y Areku pensaba --ya se con quien practicar puntería después de ser mago…--

Después de eso el salió a buscar los ingredientes

Breve explicación: Jellopy es uno de los objetos más comunes del mundo, casi todos los monstruos débiles lo botan, el fluff también es un ítem muy fácil de conseguir

Él ya sabía que eran los jellopys y los fluff, es más, él tenía algunos, así que lo único que faltaba era el solvente, al salir y explicarles a Karoru y a Riosu, al momento de decirles de que tenían que ir otra ves a Morroc, Riosu comenzó a reírse de él, ya que el sabia bien que Areku odiaba ese desierto, así que ahora volvieron a iniciar su viaje, una ves mas…

**Preview del cap 11**.- soy Areku… valla… OTRA ves al desierto… enserio, comienzo a pensar que alguien de arriba me odia, o que alguien se divierte de mi sufrimiento, pero bueno todo por una buena causa, al menos ahora que tenemos el mapa no tardara mucho… bueno, no se pierdan del próximo cap de midgards walkers: **la prueba de mago**

* * *

Vamos¡si no duele no sirve!

Bueno, este es el penúltimo cap del libro 1, o sea el siguiente es el último, y quizás ponga trailer o, sí, va a haber libro 2

Respondiendo a Saiyan… pues en realidad no sé si tendrá final mi fanfic este xD


	11. La prueba de mago

SRY POR LA TARDANZAAAAAA… segunda parte xD

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de aquí son propios de Arecanderu corporation, inspirados en el RO, un juego creado por mi, muajajajajaja**

**Capítulo 11: la prueba de mago**

En el capítulo anterior, tras una serie de cosas nuestros protagonistas llegaron hasta Geffen, la ciudad de los magos, donde por fin Areku seria capas de ejercer la profesión de mago… aunque la prueba no era lo que él esperaba, ya que tienen que viajar OTRA ves a Morroc, y allí es donde comienza el capítulo de hoy

**Lugar: Geffen**

**(16:30)**

Nuestros aventureros estaban aún en Geffen, aunque no por mucho tiempo, después de ir al restaurante y comer, Karoru y Riosu querían quedarse el resto del día y descansar, pero Areku les insistía que comiencen a ir de una ves, normalmente no le harían caso pero…

-vamos- decía Areku

-no- le responde Riosu

-vamos de una ves- decía Areku

-prefiero quedarme acá- responde Karoru

-¿es que no quieres conocer como es Morroc?- dijo Areku tratando de convencer a Karoru

-vamos, después de todo lo que dices de esa ciudad, ¿crees que quiero ir?- decía Karoru, pero Riosu le dice

-oye, ¡Morroc no tiene nada de malo!-

-¿enserio?- dijo Areku -valla, yo creí que solo era una gran cantidad de piedras en mitad del desierto-

-¡QUE NO ES ASÍ!- dijo Riosu molesto

-¿ah sí?, ¡demuéstramelo!- dijo Areku y Riosu le responde

-¡ENTONCES VAMOS ALLA!... rayos… caí en tú trampa, ¿no?-

-jejeje, bien somos 2 contra 1, ¡vamos ahora!- dijo Areku con una gran sonrisa

Después de eso nuestros aventureros iniciaron un viaje a Morroc saliendo por la salida este de Geffen

**Lugar: afueras de Geffen**

La ruta que se trazaron fue la de ir a Prontera y luego ir a Morroc, ahora que por fin no había ninguna tormenta de arena en el camino seria todo mucho más rápido, así que comenzaron a ir a Prontera, otra ves pasaron por el río, solo que ahora por cortar camino pasaron por una zona llena de grillos grandes y que caminaban en 2 patas, con 2 patas tocaba un violín, y con 1 mas sujetaba una hoja por encima de su cabeza y Areku dice

-valla, que curioso bicho- y Karoru le dice

-es un Roker, me gusta como tocan el violín-

-a mi simplemente no me gustan los insectos- dijo Riosu

En eso siguieron caminando, pero unos momentos después se les acerco a gran velocidad un insecto, era igual que in Roker, solo que era más grande y tenia un violín distinto, y un grupo de Rokers le rodeaban, a los Rokers le gustaba la música, y cuando ese Roker grande se les acerca Karoru le reconoce

-miren, un vocal, según sé tocan una buena música- en eso ella se le acerca, pero el Vocal rápidamente le ataca con su guitarra, ella logra reaccionar a tiempo y bloquea la guitarra con su katana, rápidamente Areku y Riosu sacan sus armas, pero el grupo de Rokers que seguían al Vocal les bloquean el paso, así comenzaron a luchar contra ese grupo, la batalla duro… como 5 segudos, no tardaron nada en descubrir que los Rokers eran sumamente débiles, de un solo corte Riosu era capas de derrotar a uno, Areku se tardaba un poco mas pero incluso él les vencía, la única que sí tenia problemas era Karoru, el Vocal no eran tan débil

-¿es que no sabes tratar a una dama?- le dice al Vocal, cuya respuesta fue un golpe con su guitarra, Karoru lo único que hacia era bloquear los ataques e intentar contraatacar, pero el Vocal la esquivaba sin problemas y atacaba -rayos, no esperaba tener que usar esto en el camino- decía Karoru, en eso se concentra y comienza a darle vueltas a su espada sobre ella y el filo de la espada comienza a tomar un tono rojizo, en eso comienza a dar vueltas, da un salto y cae clavando la espada al suelo y dice

_**Magnum break**_

En eso sale una onda expansiva, como si hubiera pasado una explosión, esa onda expansiva venia acompañada de llamas, este ataque no pudo ser esquivado por el vocal, haciendo que salga volando y con quemaduras, Karoru aprovecha el momento, salta y cae dándole un potente golpe al Vocal mientras dice

_**Bash**_

Tras esto se puede ver como había una grieta en el suelo, con la espada de Karoru en medio de esa grieta y un vocal partido en 2 a los lados de su espada y ella dice

-valla, fue mas duro de lo que creí-

-te dije que ella podía sola- dijo Riosu

-¬.¬ admítelo, no te querías acercar al Vocal, es mas, solo atacaste a los Rokers porque te atacaron- le dijo Areku

-o sea que… ¿pudiendo ayudar no me ayudaron?- dijo Karoru un tanto moleta

-sí- dijo Areku con una sonrisa

Acto seguido solo se escucha la voz de Karoru gritar _**Magnum break **_y gritos por parte de Areku y Riosu

**Lugar: Prontera**

**(18:00)**

Ahora por fin llegaron a Prontera, tras hora y media de viaje por fin llegaron a Prontera, se podía ver claramente como Areku y Riosu estaban chamuscados y con ciertas quemaduras, por el magnum break que les mando hace ya un rato, Areku quería continuar, pero otra vuelta Karoru y Riosu se querían quedar, a Riosu ya se le habían pasado las ganas de mostrarles las "maravillas" de morroc pero Areku le dice

-si nos quedamos aquí 10 minutos mas sabes bien que la compradora compulsiva de allí no nos va a dejar salir de la ciudad en al menos una semana-

-mmm- decía Riosu

-y sé muy bien que tú NO quieres quedar aquí toda una semana- le dijo Areku, su respuesta fue un suspiro y

-tienes razón, vayámonos antes que le den ganas de comprar-

Tras eso ambos chicos le dijeron a Karoru, pero sus instintos consumidores ya se habían activado… así que a Riosu se le ocurrió algo para que salgan rápido de Prontera

-gorda- le dijo Riosu a Karoru, la cual solo agudizo el oido y le dice

-¿que dijiste?- y Riosu le responde

-pues que eres una gorda, ni se porque quieres comprar ropa si igual te seguirás viendo fea-

Ahora se podía ver una especie de aura alrededor de Karoru, producida totalmente por su ira, al momento de alzar la mirada y de poner sus manos en su katana los 2 chicos echaron a correr hacia la salida de Prontera, mientras ella les perseguía destruyendo todo a su paso y mientras corrían Areku le dice a Riosu

-¿esto era necesario?-

-sí no decía eso, nunca hubiéramos salido de la ciudad- le responde Riosu

-¡pero si nos alcanza nunca saldremos!- dijo Areku con preocupación

-no te preocupes, sé que hacer cuando nos alcance- dijo Riosu

Así fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la salida sur de Prontera, al salir de la ciudad Karoru estaba apunto de alcanzarlos y entonces es cuando Riosu dice

-bien, ya nos esta por alcanzar…-

_**¡Hiding!**_

-¡¿QUE!?- eso fue lo único que logro decir Areku antes de sentir una gran aura de furia justo detrás de él, volteo y vio a Karoru **SUMAMENTE** furiosa, así que Areku solo trago saliva antes de que sus gritos resonaran por **TODA** Prontera

**Lugar: afueras de Prontera**

**(19:00)**

Se veía a una ya calmada Karoru y a Riosu, quien salió de su escondite después que ella se calmara un poco y se podía ver como llevaban arrastrando a Areku el cual estaba con vendas y yeso por todo el cuerpo

Un buen rato después, felizmente encontraron a alguien para que cure sus heridas o al menos lo suficiente como para que pueda caminar por si mismo, así en poco tiempo llegaron al desierto de sogart

_**Lugar: desierto de Sogart**_

**(21:00)**

El sol ya se había ocultado y estaban en la mitad del desierto, así que hicieron lo que tenían que hacer… dormir

**(6:00)**

Por fin el sol ya había salido y la primera en despertar fue Karoru, ya que el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, al momento de abrir bien los ojos pudo ver bien el desierto, para ella ese desierto le pareció un lugar bonito, grandes colinas de arena iluminadas por un fuerte sol, por donde vieras había al menos una palmera, por raro que parezca a ella le gusto bastante ese paisaje

Luego que se despertara bien volteo a ver a los 2 chicos para darse cuenta que ellos seguían dormidos, Riosu vivía allí, así que el estaba acostumbrado al sol, Areku por mas que le tiren agua en la cara no se despierta… pero Karoru quería confirmar la última parte, así que cogió una cantinflora y la vació en la cara de Areku… en efecto, no se despertó

-rayos, no funciono- dijo Karoru, así que con motivos de despertarle le grita al oído –¡DESPIERTA!- pero el único que despertó de un salto fue Riosu, Areku no se despertaba para nada, así que se le ocurrió algo nuevo, cogió arena del suelo y se la hecho a la cara, Areku despertó en el acto al tener arena en la boca, nariz y ojos, escupió toda la arena que pudo y le dice

-¡ARG!, ¡porque rayos me tiras arena!- y Karoru le respondio

-para que te despiertes-

-¿y para que me querías despierto?- le pregunto Areku

-¿no eras tú el que nos apuraba para llegar a morroc?- le dice Karoru –además que estaba aburrida-

-¬.¬-esa fue la expresión que tenia Areku

Después de eso nuestros protagonistas decidieron continuar, pero en el camino se encontraron con sus viejos amigos los lobos del desierto… claro esta que no contaron con que no le agradaban ni a Karoru ni a Riosu y entre ambos los mandaron a volar a todos de 1 golpe

Después de un buen rato de caminar llegaron por fin a Morroc

**Lugar: Morroc**

**(8:00)**

-Valla, eso fue corto- dice Areku –siento como si el trayecto aGeffe hubiera durado varias semanas-

-solo han sido unos días, no exageres- le dice Riosu

-bueno, ahora tenemos que ir a las Pirámides… ¿eso donde es?- dijo Areku y Riosu le dice

-allí- señalando unas GRANDES pirámides que estaban al noroeste de Morroc –no puedo creer que no las hayas visto-

-si…tampoco se como le hice para no verlas- esa fue la respuesta de Areku

Después de un rato más de caminar llegaron a la entrada de las pirámides y Areku dice

-bien, llego la hora de buscar a… ¿a quien buscamos?-

-¿no te acuerdas? Esa maga dijo bien claro, una chica de vestimenta rara con cabello azul- dijo Karoru

-¡entonces a buscarla se ha dicho!- dice Areku con su típica sonrisa en su rostro

-pero si allí esta- le dice Riosu, señalando a una chica con vestimentas raras y cabello azul –vamos, ni que tuvieras tan mala vista como para solo ver lo que hay a pocos metros de ti-

-cierto…- dijo Areku, así ellos fueron hacia ella, y Areku le dijo que era para su prueba de mago… resulta que le quería vender la Morroc Solvent a 50 zenny… claro está que Areku no tenia ni 1 zenny, todo gracias a Karoru… pero esta última decidió "prestarle" 50 zenny, al final compraron lo que parecía ser solo un tubo de ensayo con un liquido raro

Así nuestros aventureros se fueron al centro de la ciudad, todos estaban cansados de tanto caminar, y sabían que el camino mas largo era el de Prontera-Morroc, pero Karoru les dio una solución

-oigan… ¿y si pedimos los servicios de Kafra?- y Areku le dice

-¿servicios de Kafra?, ¿que es eso?- y Karoru cuando le iba a responder Riosu le interrumpe y le dice

-Kafra corporation no es mas que una maligna corporación que planea dominar el mundo sacándole dinero a la gente por necesidades básicas de la vida, como guardar cosas, rentar carretas y tele transportarte a ciudades cercanas, nunca me he fiado de ellas ya que solo lo hacen por dinero y nada mas-

-exagerado- le dice Karoru –bueno, Kafra coporation es una corporación que se dedica a proporcionar servicios… los que ya dijo Riosu, en casi todas las ciudades hay 1 agente de Kafra-

-¡lo sabia!, ya están comenzando sus movimientos para dominar el mundo- interrumpió Riosu

-que paranoico ¬.¬- dijo Karoru –bueno, en fin es la mejor opción ahora-

-pero…- decía Areku –según lo que Riosu dijo, entonces también cobran por tele transportarte, ¿no?-

-ni que fuera mucho- dijo Karoru -más caro es el hotel-

-bueno… ¿y quien "Kafra"?- pregunto Areku

-pues, la chica con ropa de criada que está por allá- dijo Riosu señalando a una chica de cabello negro y largo, en efecto con ropa de criada

Así que el grupo decidió usar los servicios de Kafra, unos con más animos que otros pero todos fueron de todas maneras, fue Karoru quien hablo con kafra y kafra le dice

-bienvenida a los servicios de kafra corporation, ¿que se le ofrece?-

-pues…- dijo Karoru –deseo usar el servicio de tele transportación-

-bueno, entonces elija su destino- dijo Kafra justo antes de darle un papel con una lista de ciudades y su precio al costado

-oye, allí no hay Geffen- dijo Areku

-oh, si desea ir a Geffen tendría que ir a Prontera y luego tomar nuestros servicios a Geffen-

-te lo dije, hacen de todo solo para ganar mas dinero- dijo Riosu

-shhh, te puede escuchar- dijo Areku

-lo sé, si no hablaría en voz baja, ¿no?- dijo Riosu

-bueno, elija su destino por favor- ¿tengo que decir quien dijo esto?

-pues, nos vamos a Prontera- dijo Karoru, pagó los 1200 que costaba y Kafra alzó su mano derecha y una especia de portal apareció a los pies de Karoru y ella desapareció

-¡oye!, ¿que hay de nosotros?- dijo Riosu

-cada quien tiene que pagar su parte- dijo Kafra

-que te cuesta llevarnos a todos en un solo portal…- dijo Riosu, quien comenzó a sacar dinero, pero solo alcanzaba para 1 pasaje –bueno, en fin de al cabo nunca he confiado en ellas… toma- en eso le paga a Kafra, ella alza su mano, pero Riosu salta y empuja a Areku al portal

-¡¿AH?!- dijo Areku

-jeje, les alcanzaré luego en Geffen- dijo Riosu justo antes de que Areku desapareciera

**Lugar: Prontera**

**(8:30)**

-¡Riosu!- dijo Areku apenas apareció, ahora él se encontraba en Prontera, a su costado estaba Karoru a cual estaba discutiendo con la Kafra cabello largo azul que estaba a su costado

-¡¿como que solo tele transportan a 1 sola persona?!-

-lo lamento, pero solo tenemos la capacidad de llevar a 1 a la ves- respondió Kafra

-¡pero ellos no tienen dinero para sus pasajes!- dijo Karoru

-no te preocupes, Riosu regaló dinero- dijo Areku

-oh, ¡llegaste!- dijo Karoru -espera… ¿te regaló?-

**Lugar: Morroc**

-como bien no me pague…- decía Riosu para sí mismo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del desierto y se da cuenta de algo -¿uh?- revisa y en su bolsillo tenia el Mapa, muy bien doblado -… ups…-

**Lugar: Prontera**

-bueno, al fin de al cabo si el hizo esto para que complete mi prueba, ¡no hay que desperdiciarlo!, ¡Geffen allá voy!... ¡otra ves!- dijo Areku, quien buscaba el mapa… para luego darse cuenta que no lo tenia -¡¿QUE?!-

-no me digas que Riosu tenia el mapa- dijo Karoru

-pues no te lo digo, pero es cierto- dijo Areku con preocupación

-en fin… bah, que mas da vallamos de una ves, aun recuerdo casi todo el trayecto, no hemos hecho todo esto por la puras, ¡vamos de una buena vez!- dijo Karoru, así fue como siguieron

**Lugar: afueras de Prontera**

Bueno… acá no pasa nada interesante, así que nos la salteamos

**Lugar: Geffen**

**(11:35)**

Porfín llegaron a Geffen y se fueron corriendo a la academia y en la puerta

-bien, llegamos- dijo Karoru -ahora ve y has tu prueba-

-OK, ¡no tardare mucho!- dijo Areku quien entro corriendo

**Lugar: academia de magia**

-¡acá tengo el solvente!- dijo Areku con una sonrisa mayor que la de costumbre

-tardaste- dijo la maga –pero en fin, al menos volviste… bueno, usa esa máquina que está allí-

-¿algún orden en especial en que lo tengo que echar todo?- pregunto Areku

-para nada, solo tíralo todo dentro de esa cosa- dijo la maga –pero eso sí, tienes que poner bien el número-

-OK, lo tengo acá- dijo Areku sacando un papel con los números 5429, pero la maga rápidamente al verlo le tira una pequeña saeta de fuego –¡¡¿QUE?!!-

-¡acá tienes que usar tu memoria!- dijo la maga algo molesta

--¿¡mi memoria!?-- pensaba Areku --si con las justas recuerdo mi nombre . --

En eso, preocupado, abrió la máquina y puso 2 jellopys, que eran unas piedritas color gris-piedra, 3 fluff que no eran mas que pelusas… y puso el solvente de morroc, todo lo tiró dentro de la máquina, incluso tiró el solvente con tubo de ensayo y todo

--¿que le pasa a este?, tirar el tubo de ensayo también… amenos-- pensaba la maga

Areku seguía preocupado, debido a que tenia que poner el número y no recordaba mas que la primera cifra, la cual era 5, luego puso el 4… luego el 2… y por último un 8… el número real era 5429, en cambio el puso 5428, selecciono el catalizador correcto… pero al salir la solución, era un liquido verde oscuro y viscoso, se lo mostró a la maga y ella lo analiza a simple vista

-mmm… se ve raro- dijo ella, ella sabia bien que se equivocó en el número, pero lo mas raro es que no veía partículas de vidrio ni nada --mmm… la poción no está mal… ¡pero si equivoco al poner el número!... esto no puede… un segundo-- pensaba la maga -dime, ¿porque lo echaste con todo y tubo de ensayo?-

-porque así no se desperdiciaría nada del solvente, el vidrio se quedaría dentro de la máquina ya que no pasaría por el orificio donde sale la solución… pero creo que si hubiera puesto el número normal no hubiera mezclado bien con el vidrio allí, así que puse el primer número que se me vino a la mente… me equivoqué ¿no?- dijo areku con los bajos ánimos

--tiene buen razonamiento-- pensó la maga y luego dice -pues… para serte sincera, desde un principio te vi sin madera de mago, desde que escribiste tu nombre con esa letra horrible- dijo la maga, y vio claramente desaparecer la sonrisa de Areku -pero… veo que tienes un talento innato, el número que pusiste fue el correcto para que la solución salga perfecta-

-o sea…- dijo Areku mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro

-sí, pasaste, ahora eres legalmente un mago- en eso ella truena los dedos, pero nada pasa

-¿uh?- dijo Areku

-¡oigan!, ¡apenas truene los dedos deben de traer la ropa de mago!, TRAIGANLA AHORA Y NO ME HAGAN QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO- dijo la maga muy molesta, Areku solo vio esa escena con una gota en su nuca

**Lugar: Geffen**

**(12:40)**

Karoru estaba fuera de la academia, esperando, Riosu justo llegó y le dijo que consiguió más dinero "prestado" de un "caritativo" mercader, gracias a Dorobo, y justo en ese momento Areku salió, pero ahora vestido como mago y les dice

-¡PASE!- con una gran sonrisa y alzando los brazos para que vean las túnicas de mago, y un báculo que le habían dado, ambos le felicitaron por pasar la dichosa prueba

-que bueno que la pasaste, ya que si no simplemente te mataba- dijo Karoru, por alguna "extraña" razón Areku y Riosu le tomaron en serio -oigan, ¡solo era un broma!-

-aja- dijeron Areku y Riosu al unísono, con poca credibilidad

-bueno, también me enseñaron lo básico de la magia, y puedo hacer esto- en eso crea una pequeña bolita de fuego a un costado, y sale disparada como una saeta de fuego, la cual le cae a Riosu y el le dice

-¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO!- mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Areku

Porfín Areku logró volverse un mago, terminando así su viaje a Geffen… así iniciando por fin la verdadera aventura… junto con los verdaderos desafios

_**Fin del libro uno**_

Espero que les haya gustado, cuando lo termine luego pondré un trailer, gracias por haber leído el libro uno… y disculpen por la tardanza X.x!!


	12. cap ejem, Tailer del libro 2

**Trailer del libro 2**

Se podía ver un grupo de 6 personas y un bicho raro conocido como drop… 1 de ellos cabello blanco y ropas de mago, otro cabello marrón oscuro con ropas de ladrón, otra cabello rosado, largo, con una flor en su oreja derecha y con ropas de espadachina, un chico mas alto que ellos, no se le podía ver el rostro pero tenia cabello negro y muy corto, con ropas de acólito, otro con ropas de arquero y cabello blanco y por último una niña pequeña con un sombrero parecido a la cabeza de un panda, ella jalaba de una carreta también similar a un panda, llevaba ropas de mercader

"nuevas amistades"

Se trataba de Areku, Riosu, Karoru y 3 personas mas…

Todos estaban en un campo amplio y largo…

"una gran oportunidad"

Frente de la ciudad llamada Izlude…

"un gran reto"

Ahora se veia como Karoru esquivaba una patada de un tipo con ropas extrañas en medio de la ciudad, ella cotra atacaba pero el tipo le esquiva sin problemas

Ahora a Riosu corriendo de una chica que le tiraba cuchillos o mejor dicho, Kunais

Tambien el arquero disparando flechas al techo de un edificio, en donde se encontraba otro sujeto con unas 2 pistolas, quien devolvía el fuego

Después se podia ver al arquero en el suelo, a Karoru caer a su costado y a Riosu corriendo hacia un tipo de cabello negro y ropas extrañas también…

Luego a Areku junto al acolito, Areku con quemaduras en su ropa y el acolito con su ropa muy dañada, ambos frente a 2 tipos, 1 chico y una chica, ambos de cabello azul y largo y con túnicas similares, ambos sin ninguna herida

"Por un gran premio"

Y en medio de todo el caos se veía una piedra dorada que brillaba

"Una furia que ciega por completo"

Ahora se podía ver Prontera, en el centro de la ciudad había una gran congestión de gente, todo viendo con preocupación algo… todo estaba destruido… se podía ver 2 espadachines con quemaduras… la acera estaba muy dañada… y se podía ver en medio de todo eso… a Areku

"una gran maldición"

Se podía ver al acólito frente a Areku, Riosu y Karoru, los 2 últimos muy lastimados y Areku desmayado en el suelo… solo se veía que el acólito tenia un gran mazo con puntas en sus manos

Después solo se escuchaban frases sueltas

-¡atrapen a esa cosa!-  
-te dije que dejaras de hacer eso ¬.¬-

-¿no me quieres comprar nada?-  
-no es eso, solo no me gusta que me estafen-

-Shijaru… Shijaru… ¿donde escuche ese nombre antes?-

-¡¿ES QUE NO SABES COMO TRATAR A UNA DAMA!?-  
-creo que eso se ha convertido en tu frase cliché-  
-¡TÚ CALLATE!-

-¡maldita armadura!... ah, hola Karoru… ¿porque sacas tu espada?-  
-tú mueres hoy mismo-  
-¡O.O!-

-sabes que no es mas que un maldito pervertido¿no?-  
-¡pero mira su arco!-  
-¡es un pervertido!-  
-¡su arco!-

-Mr… ¿S?-  
-¿eso es un nombre?-

-¡¿y-yo hice eso?!-

_**¡HEAL!**_  
-Es muy tarde… mejor vete a dormir-

-¿como rayos se te ocurrió un nombre tan ridículo?-  
-oh vamos¡suena bien!-

-¿un emperium… qué es eso?-  
-eso es justo lo que buscabas-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE NOMBRE TAN RIDÍCULO-  
-como desearía que matar no fuera ilegal…-

-no sabia siquiera que tuvieras familia-  
-ni yo…-

-Ninja, Gunslinger, taekwon… no entendí¿me lo repites?-  
-no-

-bienvenido al nuevo mundo-  
-¿nuevo mundo¿que paso con el antiguo?-  
-pronto desaparecerá¡junto con tigo!-  
-deja de dramatizar-  
-OK OK, solo me emocione un poco-

-si… lastima que murio hace varios años…-  
-¿murio?-  
-¿varios años?-  
-¡PERO SI LO VIMOS HACE POCO!-

-¿rendirnos?... mmm, parece buena opción-  
-¬.¬ Areku...-  
-¡¿que?!, solo dije que parece buena opción, pero no dije que la tomare...-

Grandes batallas están por suceder… un gran evento pasara… la creación de algo grande… mejor dicho… la fundación de algo grande…

_**Midgards walkers libro 2: La fundación**_

_**Todo lo grande comienza en grande**_

-quedo bien ¿no?- decia Areku

-mas o menos… pudiste dramatizar un poco mas- le decía Riosu, todos estaban en un estudio de grabación

-oigan… esto sigue prendido- decía Karoru viendo la cámara

-¿uh?... ¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!- dijeron Areku y Riosu antes que todo se pusiera negro…

* * *

holaaasssszzssss queria decir... bueno, repetir, gracias por leer :D, ademas que he puesto un mapa del RO... o al menos lo estoy poniendo ahorita xD, nos leemos el proximo sábado :D 


End file.
